Royalty
by murloc rampage
Summary: The life of a Prince is said to be very leisurely... until those that hate you come to destroy everything your family worked for. The happy and fun life is gone, replaced with fear and worry. You can either stand and fight until you die or run away to survive. The choices we make define us, our character, our integrity, our will to survive!
1. Ch 1 Royalty

Ch. 1 Royal Life

(This is a different kind of start for Rui's story since he begins it with a very

{Rui's Point Of View}

-November 3rd, year 693-

Living a Royal life is a very simple, clean, and relaxing life. My three brothers always played with the guards and servants. I always politely apologized for their miscreant behavior. Being the middle brother, I tried to be the mediator when it came to the behavioral aspects our family executes. I was never going to be a king but I wasn't going to be a servant either. Maybe an advisor or a diplomat is my calling due to my kind nature. My guard, A Gardevoir, watched over me every hour I'm awake. I still remember when she used to wash me during bath time in the nearby river. I'm 14 years old, my younger brother is the youngest at 11 years old. My eldest brother is 20 years old and currently works as a General in our Father's army. The second oldest is 18 years old and enjoys causing mischief with the youngest brother. All of us sport the sleek straight black hair our mother has with my older brother having our father's height. My height hasn't gotten anywhere, leaving me at 4 foot 7.

I was apologizing to a guard for my 18 year old brother, "I'm very sorry."

The soldier lifted up his eye wear on the helmet, "It's okay sir." He smiled, saluting me.

I nodded my thanks before running after my brothers. I wore a white robe with red laces and strings to tie it around my waist, shoulders, elbows and knees. My feet were covered by wooden sandles with the base softened by Vigorith skin and laces make from Mareep wool. Our castle is built from a mixture of hard stone to cement with windows cut out of the wall. The air naturally fluctuates to keep the temperature even with the outside. The warmest rooms are those that have an active fire to keep the temperature about 70 degrees during Winter. I could see my cold breath appear in front of me as I ran. Guards, both human and pokemon watched me run in the long stone hallways; often pointing towards my brothers' general locations. I found them both sitting along an edge of a balcony, staring off at the scenery.

"Heath, Slate; why can't you two just relax? I know Heath is only 11 so he's full of energy, but you're an adult Slate, shouldn't you take responsibility a lot more seriously than you do on average? What if you end up being the next king, will you run into every filthy peasant's home demanding money?" I lectured.

My brother Slate stands at about 6 feet with a dark shadow around his eyes. He wore a green knitted sweater with brown wool pants and socks. His golden yellow eyes stare at the forest passionately. I was cold but I didn't care enough to either notice to fix it. The forest danced with the cold Winter wind with frost gently outlaying the upper leaves. One of our many villages can be seen since their rooftops rise above the trees.

Slate shrugged, looking at the forests, "I really don't care. Elder Brother will be king and we'll just enjoy ourselves. We're royalty, we can do anything we want. It's not like anyone is powerful enough to take down our entire kingdom. Especially will big brother leading the army."

I walked over to the balcony and leaned over it, resting on my elbows next to Heath, "What about you little one?" I asked.

Heath looked at me confused before smiling, "I'm too young to rule older brother Rui."

Heath is only 4 feet tall with his black hair cut short and allows his scalp to be seen if you look at his head. He tends to wear dirty robes from playing with Slate in the castle often. His brown eyes matching mine with a very playful smile missing a few teeth. I never left our castle since there was never a reason to but I often wondered what our subjects were like. Do they resent us for father's taxation? Is our father a kind man like I believe or merely a Tyrant trying to make everyone suffer so we, his family, can live comfortable lives. That is difficult to answer...

My curiosity got the better of me, "What do you think of the people who live under father's rule?"

Slate didn't know but assumed, "Maybe they're hateful since we live off their taxes."

I nodded my agreement, "Yeah... that's a fair decision to make or think due to their stressful lives."

Heath got off the edge, "I'm going to go potty." he said aloud before running.

I watched him go before looking at Slate, "Can you two at least try to behave yourselves from now on or for the rest of the day. My day should revolve around chasing you two throughout the castle."

Slate sat up, "Yeah, I'll just entertain Heath in his room. Mom and Dad are in a meeting right now; go check it out if you're bored. You never know if it's intriguing or not.

I smiled at him, "Thank you brother. Have a nice day with Heath."

I gave Slate a kind wave before going back inside thd castle. I could barely feel my hands from the outside cold and being inside wasn't helping. A nearby room has an active fire place so I was able to warm up my hands. The room is my father's trophy room.

I whispered to myself, "This room is always lit with fresh firewood."

My father hung the special weapons and heads of pokemon and humans he's slain. Some of the more recent ones have been sent back by my oldest brother. One of the trophies is a crystal my brother picked up from a Gardevoir. Its outside is made from the same crystal of their shards. I wonder what sort of powers it holds as well as the other artifacts kept here. When I was warm enough, I continued searching for my parents in order to listen in on their conversation. They were in the throne room with our Gardevoir guardian speaking to them about my eldest brother. The Gardevoir Guardian is a male wearing silver plated armor covering every part of his body. The helmet has two spikes extending back like the elfish tip of their ears. His face is exposed as he kept a stern expression.

The guards allowed me to eavesdrop on them, "So it is inevitable?" My father asked.

My father is about 43 years old with long wavy gray hair and a golden crown. His blue eyes used to sparkle in his younger days but now seems to dull with each passing night. He wore robes tailored by the finest red and yellow silk a man could make. The texture throughout the robe catches every subjects eyes with its expert design. His Caucasian skin has wrinkles on his face and arms. The bottom of his feet were covered by the same kind of sandles I wear.

The Gardevoir nodded, "Yes. The Frost are against us without remorse or relent. Your son is fighting against them valiantly but..."

My father scratched his chin, "Hm... what of your kind?"

The Gardevoir looked down for a moment, "I was born here under your eye... I am loyal only to you your highness. As for my kind... they may be swayed to rebel if it continues to get out of hand. The Frost are recruiting others to join their cause, even humans are willing to rebel."

My father got up, "Then we have no choice. I will tell Geo that he's allowed to use whatever force is necessary to devastate this rebelion."

My mother tried to reason with him, "Maybe if we cut the taxes, it'll set their minds to rest. We can be very reasonable honey."

My father shook his head, "I've already tried that my love but they ignore everything. It is either them or us and I will be damned before I let my family die to these bastards."

My mother frowned worriedly, "What about Geo's life? Don't you think it unfair that he has no choice in this matter and may have to fare with the immediately danger. He's survived thus far but how much longer can he cope with both a horrid war and the realities of command?"

"He's our oldest son. I believe he's more than willing to lay down his life for both us and his brothers. You gave birth to him and he's our treasured first born. It would devastate me if we lost him but it we lose this war we'll be the ones that are devastated when those rebels break in and murder us. Do you want that to happen my love?" My father asked, pointing at the entrance.

My mother looked conflicted, "Of course not but you mustn't forget that we have a duty to our people as well as ourselves. Our people need us to be fair or they'll never be happy leading to these rebellions in the first place."

The Gardevoir looked at both of them before bowing, "My pardons M'lady but that is not entirely true. There will always be those that want to rule and cannot accept the fact that they are not fit to rule. There will always be those sort of people who will rise up and use words of fake promises to get everyone else to work with them. It is... unfortunately, however, after the rebels are dealt with, we can always change things to accommodate our citizens. They need a much more pleasurable life experience to ensure less rebellions in the future."

My father sat back down, "What you say is true but... I wonder what Rui thinks. Come on in here, I know you're listening son."

I walked in with a frown, earning a stern expression from my mother, "Rui! What have I told you about eavesdropping! I raised you better than this and you're supposed to be the good one!"

I hung my head and apologized, "I'm sorry mother. I was just interested in the conversation. I was hoping to hear of Geo's return since I miss him."

My mother waved a finger at me, "Still, you should have just came in here and asked us about your brother. You're never going to be a good husband if you continue to eavesdrop like this."

My father shot up, "Speaking of which, have you thought about the offer made by Princess Bianca of the far off land?"

I looked aside, "Father, I am not ready to marry, much less to a stranger who is ten years older than me. I must respectfully decline since I also wish to stay with my family for a few more years. I love you all. I couldn't bare to be away from you all for the rest of my life and be trapped with an older woman I know nothing about."

My mother whispered to my father, "I must agree, I do not like that woman."

My father nodded, "Yes. I would agree to. She only has an interest in you, not your brothers for some apparent reason. I will notify her of the choice and hopefully she'll accept. Now, on to more pleasant business, how was your day son?"

"I had a pleasant day making sure Slate and Heath kept out of trouble. What about you two?" I asked, smiling.

My father sat back on his throne, "I'll admit, it was very tiresome due to all the petty Politics we must endure. Now with the Frost forming in the north, I fear we may have to wait another year before Geo comes home."

I shuffled nervously as I asked, "Do you think I could come with you on one of those political meetings? I really want to meet the other pokemon and people we rule over."

My father smiled before laughing a bit, "You want to explore our kingdom, don't you?"

I nodded, "There's a lot of places I keep hearing about but will never see or experience if I stay here. I don't want to rule, and I don't need to have a family but I can be useful. Maybe I can handle all the Political struggles for Geo while he's king to reduce his stress."

My mother seemed happy and supported me, "Surely you can bring him, you know he'll behave."

My father agreed, "Yes. It is high time you met the other types of people and pokemon in our kingdom. Just know this, having three other brothers doesn't mean you get a free pass from royal traditions, but it does give you some leeway. Now, if Geo because king and signs a contract making you wed to any female, there is nothing you can do to stop it. Though... there is no fear of that since he cares for all of you deeply. I'm just letting you know, in case the time ever arrives."

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask sweetie?" My mother asked kindly.

I thought about it before coming up with one question, "How does money work?"

My father tilted his head in surprise, "None of our tutors have taught you that?"

I shook my head no, "They're too busy trying to teach me what's 'Proper' for a Prince. Half of the time, I feel like they're trying to teach me how to be kind AND stupid. I don't know why it matters how we sip tea but apparently it's a crime not to drink it with my pinky up. My favorite moment was when I asked what's the proper way to use the restroom and they answered it."

"Do you at least have fun?" my mother asked.

I gave her a blank look, "No. I feel like I lose more of my head learning than I do chasing my brothers."

My mother held my father's hand, "Perhaps we should replace their tutors." she suggested.

My father laughed, "I think not. Our children need to learn for themselves, not because we tell them to. Do you visit the library often?"

I smiled at him, "More so than my brothers, why?"

"It's nice to know you spend your free time reading in order to entertain yourself. What have you read?" my father asked curiously.

I answered him after thinking about it, "Uh... Adventures mostly. My favorite one is Fruits, Spices and Gardevoir. It was very emotionally impacting at certain points and I couldn't help but smile. Some parts of the story were ripped out, making me wonder what I missed."

"Every book brought in is read by our content mediators. That book in particular had some adult moments, so they were removed. I'm happy you still enjoyed the story."

I remembered my earlier question, "Father, you still haven't answered my question. How does money work?" I repeated as the Gardevoir Guardian walked towards the entrance.

My father looked at the Gardevoir Guardian as he left the room, "Money works much like the coins in the book you read. Gold coins are the most expensive currency with copper coins as the least. For our currency, 100 copper is equal to 1 silver; 100 silver is equal to 1 Gold. The value of our coins never changes due to our economic laws. The only changes to the currency happens outside of our kingdom. Tax is something that goes hand and hand with currency. Our tax rate is 7% meaning 7% of all business profit goes to us in order to pay for various essentials. This ranges from guards to equipment as well as our family gold mine. You use money to buy this from peddlers or store owners. As a Prince, you'll never need to do this so I'll stop my explanation from there."

My mother laid her head against her hand, "I sort of wish I had a daughter..."

My father and I looked at her, "That was sudden." My father replied.

My mother smiled, "I'd never replace any of my children but I still wish we had one daughter. I guess it was never meant to be. Maybe your child will be a girl Rui." My mother teased.

I blushed a bit, "I'm only 14 so I guess saying I'll never marry is irrelevant."

My mother stood up and walked over to hug me, whispering, "Your father was the same way. He never wanted to marry until he met me. The right woman will get you to want to marry her. There is nothing wrong with that and it can be any woman you meet."

I hugged my mother back, "I understand mother. Any words of wisdom for when the day comes that I meet the right woman."

My mother put her hands on my shoulders, smiling at me, "If she loves you, then she'll accept you for who you are and follow you to the end of the Earth. If you find this woman, keep her with you. There is only one woman in a man's life like that and you cannot let that opportunity slip by you."

I gave her a determined nod, "I'll make sure to remember that. What shall we have for dinner?" I asked.

My mother pat my head, "The chefs are cooking freshly killed Tauros for dinner. Vegetables and fruits are becoming rare because of the Winter but we have some being served as well."

I looked at my father and darted my eyes back to my mother, "Should I inform Heath and Slate?" I asked.

"Could you? It would be very helpful." My mother smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back, "Okay, I'll see you both at the dinner."

My father sighed, "I won't be there. I have to leave for an important meeting. I'll be back after dinner is over."

I half frowned, "We could wait for you. Dinner isn't the same without you saying grace."

My father got up from his throne, "I'm sorry son, I won't be there until a few hours after dinner. Your mother can say grace in my absence or maybe your older brother can. He sort of has my voice so he may be a viable substitute."

"Who are you meeting?" I frowned.

"An Earl. He has been absolutely livid about the rebellions lately. Apparently, they've been affecting his profits and that's causing him alarm. Excuse me." My father left the room.

I looked at my mother, "I'll go find Heath and Slate then."

My mother waved, "Good luck keeping them out of trouble."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I left the throne room. Heath and Slate were busy placing outside as it began to snow. The gray eerie sky stole my attention as I looked up, gazing at it. There was a strange type of beauty associated with this snowy weather. The dancing flakes, the dying light behind the clouds... No bird pokemon soared in this frosty weather and yet... I could have sworn I saw one. Maybe it was snow in my eyes but I did see something. I heard my brother yell, snapping me out of my trace. Turns out, my older brother fell out of a tree and landed on his back.

"Ack! Damn it!" Slate yelled.

I ran over to him, "You okay?" I asked.

Heath looked worried, "He fell out of the tree."

To our relief, Slate got up, "Ugh. That freaking hurts! I think I'm okay though."

I asked him the obvious, "How did you fall out of the tree?" I asked.

Slate cracked his back, "The cold and snow made me lose my grip as I was climbing. Naturally, I fell because of it, luckily, I didn't get very high but it still hurt."

"At least you're okay." I smiled, patting his back.

He flinched, "Ack. I think I'm going to get a bruise."

Heath looked like he was going to cry, "I'm sorry Slate. I didn't mean to get you hurt."

Slate smiled at Heath and pat his head, "Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not saying no. If I did, I wouldn't have been climbing the tree in the first place."

Heath nodded into the pet, "Okay Slate..."

I gave them the news, "Dinner is going to be freshly cooked Tauros. Father won't be joining us for dinner. He needs to meet some Earl over the rebellions."

"Rebellions?" Heath asked.

Slate looked confused, "Why would anyone rebel against father? He has never done anything wrong."

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe someone is manipulating them or they're accusing father of something he didn't do. That's why Geo won't be back for another year. When he comes back, he'll be a very different person."

Slate crossed his arms, thinking about it, "Yeah, he hasn't seen us in over 5 years since joining the army by father's word. I hope he will remember us."

I started leading them back inside, "Of course he'll remember us. We're his brothers, his family. The ones that will support him when the time comes for Geo to become king."

They both nodded their agreement as we went into the castle. Father wasn't at the dinner and didn't come home until the next morning. After that, both he and mother seemed worried for the next three months. I tried asking them about it but they kept stonewalling me. After the three months have passed, they seemed to calm down again. What got them so worried?


	2. Ch 2 Rebels

Ch. 2 Rebels

{Rui's Point Of View}

-February 16th, 694-

The winter has been long and grueling with irregular food shortages. With the Spring rapidly approaching, I thought the food shortages would start to go away but they seemed to get worse. I decided to speak to Slate about it.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't remember starving like we have recently." Slate replied.

"Exactly, I think we're losing against the rebels. What should we do?" I asked.

Slate paced a bit, "I... I don't know. I tried to talk to them but they are so busy now. We might need to leave the castle before they realize we-" Slate paused.

Our Gardevoir Guardian approached us, "Your parents are summoning you two to the throne room."

"What about Heath?" I asked.

He looked at me, "He's present in the throne room already. Come on." he nudged his head.

We looked at each other before following him to the throne room. My father and mother looked worried with their faces being deathly pale. My brother Heath sat on the floor crying and I knew the news isn't going to be good.

"What happened?" Slate asked.

"We have some... terrible news from the second in command of the Army." Our father stated.

My eyes went wide, "Did something happen to Geo?" I asked.

My mother sniffled, covering her mouth, "Well..."

Our father stopped her, "I'll tell them. Geo has gone missing after a recent battle. They're currently looking for his body but the rebels are pressing too hard. To make it worse, they're winning and grow stronger every day. It's... only a matter of time before we're..." Our father's voice trailed off.

"Dad... are we all going to die?" I asked.

"No. I believe we can all get out of here and escape to a far off land. Tomorrow, we'll leave at the crack of dawn to go south. Today, our servants are getting our supplies together to place on a cart that our finest Rapidash will push. We... we may have lost our kingdom but we can get a new one. Slate, would you agree to marrying their princess if need be?" Our father asked.

Slate nodded his head quickly, "If it means protecting our family, then yes. I'll gladly do it."

Heath couldn't stop crying, "But I don't wanna move to a new castle!"

My father yelled at him, "We have to Heath! It's either that or we all die! Do you want to die!?"

My mother was shocked, "Hun!"

My father held his head, "Ugh, I'm sorry. The last few days have been hard on me with these horrid reports. Please forgive me for my anger but we need to listen to me and get the hell out of this kingdom."

"What about Geo? He could still be alive and might try to come back. We can't just leave him behind to suffer for us. He's already committed so much for us and we need to at least commit a little bit to him." I argued.

My father placed his hand on my right shoulder, "Rui, you have a good head on your shoulders, don't you know how foolish you sound? Those rebels will come here eventually and I doubt your brother wants to find all of us dead with head on pikes. These rebels are nothing but savages that take pleasure in murdering their victims slowly. Do you really want to risk that level of torture and used as a trophy just to see if your brother is alive?"

I looked at my father, voice weak, "I... I..." I hung my head, "I guess you are right... Even so, we should at least try. He's the rightful king after you and needs at least one day of chance."

My father closed his eyes and sighed, "We leave tomorrow morning. If you want to wait for your brother... then fine. I won't force you to come with us, however, don't blame me when the rebels come here. You made your own choice Rui."

I gave my father a determined look, "I will always stand beside my word and promise to wait for my brother. If he comes back before the rebels arrive, we'll head south as well. It would be an honor to die for my family... even if it means being... tortured." I swallowed at the last word.

My mother hugged me, "You're so much braver than I thought."

Slate pat my back, "I'll take care of them while you take care of things here."

"Wait... am I going to be in charge now?" I asked, looking at my father.

My father looked blank before smiling, "Only after I leave but I always thought you'd make a great king one day."

Heath hugged me tightly, "I want to stay with you..."

I felt him sniffle, "Heath, you need to go with them because they'll keep you safe. You'll see me again, I promise." I smiled at him.

He looked up at me, "You promise? How do I know you'll keep it?" he asked.

"Well..." I scratched my chin, "How about you give me your favorite thing to give back to you. That way I have to find you."

Heath nodded, "Okay Rui... I'm going to miss you..."

I pat his head, "I'll miss you too Heath. Now, let's have one last family dinner and go to sleep." I suggested.

My father nodded, "We don't have much left but we should at least enjoy it. Come on everyone."

The dinner wasn't as bad as it has been for the past month. After lunch my mother guided me back to my room. She wanted to tell me something important. I noticed our Gardevoir Guardian was following us as well. Staying behind is a terrible idea but... I'd rather have our people at least look up at one of us for being brave enough to stand up to the rebels. The horrid things they'd do to me ran through my mind but I wasn't going to back down.

"Why are you bringing me back to my room mother?" I asked.

I forgot to tell you all what my mother looks like. She's 40 years old with long brown hair and wore a pink dress and golden tiara. Her eyes are brown with white skin like mine. Her pink dress extended to her ankles with white slippers on her feet. She's about 5 foot 1 with a rather small chest and thin waist.

"This is going to be the last tine I'll ever see you again Rui." My mother whispered.

"Hey, don't say that. Geo has to be alive and we'll come find you all." I half believed.

My mother shook her head, "Don't try to fool yourself Rui. Your father hoped you would stay behind to try and uphold our honor by dying for us. I know what I've personally taught you Rui... I'm so proud of you, really I am."

I frowned at her, "Mom, you taught me more than you think."

My mother opened the door to my room, "I've always taken from you as well."

I walked inside with our Gardevoir Guardian, "What did you take from me?" I asked.

"Your freedom is one, you've been trapped her for so many years it's... staggering. Another, is that I left you in the dark about men and women but made it worse through... that." My mother pointed at our Gardevoir Guardian.

He pulled out a necklace with a crystal like the one in dad's trophy room, "What is that?" I asked.

He answered me, "It's an emotion crystal made from Gardevoir shards. It has the ability to shut down emotions and feelings. Gardevoir naturally have the ability to feel the hearts and minds of everything around them. This crystal suppresses lust by sealing that within the person."

"Lust? What is that?" I asked.

My mother answered, "One of the most important things to every royal family, is honor. The worst way to lose honor is by having a children give himself/herself to another before marriage. We used the crystal in your dad's room to seal the lust in you and your brothers."

Our Gardevoir Guardian gave me the necklace, "We're telling you this because the rebels aren't the type to just murder their captives. They'll do anything they want to you. Anything. They'll rape you, rip your limbs off, poison you, leave your tied up body in a lake, or a combination of all those things. If you want, I can give you a dagger to... ease the pain before that happens."

I looked at him in shock, disbelief rising from the fact he just suggested giving me a means to commit suicide, "I could never take my own life! If I do, I'll go to hell!"

He crossed his arms, "Believe what you will but trust me, by the time they finish, you're better off in hell."

I looked at my mother, "Do you... support this?" I asked.

My mother frowned, "Rui, many kingdoms have risen and fallen. The captives are never treated kindly. They could do anything to you, including the possibility of making you a slave or pet. They might even cook you alive and eat you. There are pokemon who would enjoy that to a large degree. What if they force you to marry to make a new legitimate queen and murder you as an example? If all of us are gone... you're the only heir to the throne left..."

Our Gardevoir Guardian added, "There are a lot of female rebels willing to defile you for that title even if you are only a child to them. I've seen kids younger that Heath get... defiled."

I looked at both of them before swallowing in worry, "So... I should just... die? What do you mean by those words, 'defiled' or 'raped'. I never heard of those words in our books! I don't understand."

Gardevoir looked at my mother, "Should I tell him?" he asked.

My mother shook her head, "No. He doesn't need to know."

I looked at my mother in shock, "Don't need to know? Why shouldn't I know!?" I yelled.

"You're not old enough to know! You need to be at least 18 before anyone can tell you!" My mother yelled.

I shook my head, "Why bother keeping secrets, what else are you hiding?"

"There's... a lot of things your father has been hiding but that doesn't make him a bad man!" My mother yelled.

"What... why would you say that unless... what has he been hiding!?" I demanded.

My mother turned to leave, "Let's go Gardevoir. Ignore him questions..."

The Gardevoir looked at her, "Are you sure? This is the last you'll see of him and he's not exactly happy."

She looked at him, "Well, he-"

A barrage of explosions cut her off, shaking the entire stone castle to its core. We looked around in shock before leaving my room to go to the hall.

"What's happening!?" I asked.

We looked out a window to see the far off village in flames with rebel troops attacking in the courtyard. I couldn't believe how fast the rebels made it to our castle. My father's plan was never going to work in the first place.

I examined the situation, "They're already in the castle..."

My mother looked at the Gardevoir, "What do we do now?"

"You two need to escape. Is there another way out of the castle?" Gardevoir asked.

"There's... the secret passage way in the throne room. If we hurry, we'll meet up with my husband and two other children." My mother answered.

The Gardevoir grabbed my mother by her neck with both hands, "Thanks for the info!" he yelled, strangling her.

I grabbed one of his arms, "What are you doing!?" I screamed.

He looked at me, sending me aback with psychic energy, "I'm showing my true colors and..." A loud snap rang in my ears as my mother's body went limp, "There we go. Now, she won't scream when I fuck her but first... I'll have to deal with you."

"Why did you murder my mother!?" I screamed.

"It's like she said... you're going to be my family's ticket to fortune. My sister is about... 20 years older than you but she'll take this opportunity. It's not every day you get to rape royalty." he chuckled at that.

Then, a spear ripped through his chest, "Whoa!" I yelled.

He looked down at the tip, "W... what?" He asked before falling forward, dead.

An injured human soldier limped to me, "Sir, we need to move!" he yelled.

I helped him walk with me, "I... I know but..." I looked back at my mother's body.

The soldier panted, "There's nothing we can do sir. We only have a few minutes before the castle is overrun. Where should we go?"

I had us walk towards the throne room, "We'll go to the Throne room and see if others are there. My mother said a secret passage way is hidden in that room."

He nodded, "Alright, sir. Urk." he groaned as we walked.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He grunted his response, "One of those damn rebels stabbed my leg with a dagger. Ugh. Know any magic?"

I gave him a weird look, "Magic?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'll take that as a no. You see, pokemon have some strange abilities. I call it magic because it baffles me. They can make water move or appear out of nowhere, or raise boulders just by looking at them. I'm surprised that spear killed the pokemon."

"I'm surprised he... just murdered my mother. I've known him for so long and yet... he never... showed a side like that."

The soldier limped faster, "Anyone has the potential to be a traitor, anyone. When the time comes, it's up to us to figure out who's a traitor and who's not."

I heard yelling from the throne room, "Do you hear that?" I asked.

He reached down and grabbed a dagger, "Yeah, sounds like we're too late."

Upon entering the throne room, we found rebel soldiers fighting my father and his remaining soldiers. The rebel soldiers were 75% Pokemon and 25% Human. One of the pokemon is a large Ghost like Golem that ignored all attacks.

"Golurk!" It roared, punching a soldier into the floor.

"Where's the Gardevoir!? He needs to kill that thing!" My father yelled.

I left the soldier and ran over to my father, "The Gardevoir is dead! He murdered mother!" I yelled.

My father looked at me wide eyed, "He did what!?"

Another one of our soldiers died, "There's no time, we need to get out of here!" I yelled.

"No, you need to get out of here. Behind the my throne, there's a hidden door. You need to push a stone in. Go on, I'll buy you some time!" My father yelled, pushing me towards the throne.

I looked at the injured soldier who saved me but a rebel stabbed him through the chest. I couldn't save him... I ran to my father's throne and looked behind it. I rapidly smacked the stone on the wall and couldn't find it until a random sword hit the wall. The hidden doorway opened, revealing a tiny cobweb infested stairwell. I took the sword and ran down the stairway with the hidden door closing behind me. It was pitch black, so I hesitantly took each step down to avoid falling to my door. I started to notice my pocket is shining and pulled out the necklace that traitor gave me. The crystal created a pink light that illuminated the passageway but only a few feet. I saw some Spinarak watching me go by but didn't do anything to hurt me. One jumped on my back, causing me to freak out but it only crawled a bit before jumping off. I continued my journey through the hidden passageway but ended up going in circles. I felt like I was down there for hours but no one has followed me yet. Then I found a passage that lead to the forest surrounding my family's castle. It had to be at least 10 degrees, maybe even lower. The cold immediately plagued my body as I found sheets of ice and snow. My sandles were not fit for this weather and my nightgown did not help either. I was freezing and the hidden passageway sealed itself the moment I left it.

"D-d-d-d-dang it's cold." I shivered.

I looked towards the castle, seeing fiery explosions and soldiers being through out windows or through walls. I heard footsteps and hid behind a tree, holding my breath.

"So, it looks like we're winning." A male voice grunted.

A female voice answered him, "Looks that way. Come on guys, we've almost taken over."

The group began to run until the coast is clear and frost began forming in my hair. I started running towards the burning village near the castle. Even if everyone is dead, I can just use the fires to warm myself up and possibly find clothing that's better suited for this weather. My running was cut short when I suddenly couldn't fear my legs or hands from the cold. I collapsed onto the ground, snow covering my face, back and stomach. I did what I could to crawl my way forward until I found a shack with a small fire. The cinders were wasting away but it was the best I could do. I crawled over to it and coiled up to desperately heat up my body somehow. The heat was dying with the flames and my necklace began to flicker. I pulled it out and watched as the flames were sucked in by the crystal. At first I was angry but then warmth enveloped around me. My hands and legs began to ache but at least I could feel them. I put the necklace on and looked around, holding the crystal in my hand to block the light. I felt the warmth heat my hand up until I could hold it anymore. The shack looked abandoned but looks can be deceiving and, unfortunately, they were. Three bodies were piled up inside the shack with frozen blood. Several furs were laid out on the ground with blown out torches. I allowed the light to keep the shack illuminated as I did something I never thought I'd do. Search a dead body for something valuable.

"Forgive me father... for my sin." I whispered, inspecting the bodies with as much respect as I could. They were a small family, probably poor with a young son. The wife had the only thing that was valuable... a gold ring... This man must have used every bit of money he had to buy this for her... and I'm...

'I've been homeless for less than two hours... and I'm already a worthless wretch, stealing from the dead, from my own people too...' I thought bitterly.

A bed was on the far side of the room. I didn't want to wander out in the cold, during the dead of night, with a glowing necklace that'll draw attention. So... I walked over to it and got under its covers. The warmth of the necklace and the covers helped me fall asleep.

-The Next Day-

When I woke up, I found myself in the unfamiliar bed and freaked out. I had hoped that last night was nothing but a horrid nightmare. Leaving the shack, I saw it was not and the castle is in shambles. I saw smoke coming from nearby and knew it had to be the village. I put the necklace under my gown and ran towards it but quickly realized how much of a mistake that'd be. I ran back to the shack to get an new clothing to try and hide who I am. I found a white wool shirt, brown wool pants, black leather shoes with a belt strap and leather greaves. Comfortable was not a word I would use to describe this set of clothing. With that done, I returned to running towards the town and reached it within the hour. The streets were completely deserted except for the Town Square. I started walking towards it, hearing the cries and yells of anger or disbelief. When I neared, I saw a wooden platform with my Father and two brothers on it. They stood there with three rebel soldiers behind them and a rebel leader yelling to the crowd. The rebel leader wore armor that looked like blue Ice crystals chiseled into armor. The only part of the armor that wasn't blue crystal, is the helmet since it was made of Iron. The leader stood at 6 foot 2 and had a blue crystal greatsword with frost swirling off the blade.

He yelled, "Azure belongs to us! The Frost! For too long this bastard lived on his fat ass feeding off your hard earned money. He would sacrifice his own wife and children just to survive! He ordered his soldiers to purposely beat you down so you wouldn't rise up. That, however, comes to an end today as I will become your new ruler and will work my ass off to make all your lives better. No more with there be a 'pokemon' tax! No more will interspecies relationships be banned! All the laws this bastard put to keep both humans and pokemon down will be abolished! As for his memory! He'll die here, before your eyes for he has failed you time and time again! Although, I suppose we should give him at least one moment to confess his sins."

My father glared at him, "I have nothing to confess for I am not guilty or having any regrets. You know nothing about me, these people or how to run a country."

The rebel leader curled up, laughing until he got in my father's face, "Oh, I know a lot about you." he took off his helmet, revealed to be Geo, "Father." he finished, grinning.

(Not very original by my stand point, but it is a viable start to Rui's journey. Favorite, follow? And/or review to support the story.)


	3. Ch 3 Run Away

Ch. 3 Run Away

{Rui's Point of View}

Geo looked into my father's eyes, grinning evilly. He looked completely different from the rest of us. His eyes were a crystal blue with his black hair slightly lightened to match.

My brother turned to the crowd and yelled, "Yes! It is I! Geo, first Prince."

Slate tried to yell but there was cloth across face, "Meeo!?"

Geo looked at Slate, "I'm sorry about all of this Slate but you're death is necessary. If I let you live, you'll just come back to kill me one day. I can't have that."

My father asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Geo looked at him, "You don't remember... you mother fucking bastard. How about I tell everyone! This monster razed entire villages just to assert his dominance! I watched as his generals Agreed to murder thousands of innocent people just because he said so. In fact, the only reason I was sent to the army is because I threatened to let everyone know that he killed over ten thousand people for their skin and belongings for profit! He kidnapped children under the age of 5 to send to military camps in order to brainwash them into loyal soldiers. I could go on but we're all busy people so, I'll give you your sentence. Who here wants death? Death it is then!"

I watched as they began putting a noose around their necks. Heath screamed and cried as he tried to stop them but ultimately failed. Geo kicked Heath forward, making him fall off the platform and hang there choking. After a few minutes, he finally went limp and Slate followed suit. My father was crying, for the first time ever, I've seen my father cry before looking back at Geo.

"I hope there's a very special place in hell waiting for you Geo." My father told him.

Geo did a mock laugh, "We may never know, I plan on making my spirit live forever."

Geo kicked my father forward, earning a loud cheer as I watched my father start to die like my brothers. As he died, I couldn't help but feel a dagger stab my heart. I'm alone now...

Geo wasn't finished, "Now... Since that unpleasant business is done. I have one thing left to say. My little brother Rui has not been found yet. Let it be known that on this day, I am giving a 1 million gold coin reward for anyone that finds and turns him in. One of my Gardevoir spies said he'll be wearing a special necklace with a crystal on it. That is all, have a nice day everyone."

Geo waved off as he and his rebel soldiers started leaving the town to go back to the castle they destroyed. I heard the towns people start murmuring until they noticed me.

"Wait... doesn't that kid look like them?"

"We just hit the jackpot!"

"He has a sword!"

"Someone alert the guards!"

"We can't let him get away!"

I started running away with the towns folks running after me. I was literally run out of the town and back into the snowy forests. I knew I couldn't get away in the snow since they could see my tracks. The only way I could get away was going to kill me... unless my necklace can protect me from the cold. The necklace that may very well get me turned in... is my only chance of survival at this point. I reached the nearby river and watched the ravaging water tush down the stream. I looked back, hearing my pursuers come closer before jumping into the freezing water and sent downstream. The cold made my entire body feel numb as my crystal did its best to warm me up. Eventually, I hit a rock and ended up going unconscious. Next thing I know, I was waking up on some grass and I was drenched. Two pokemon, both Kirlia, were looking down at me.

"Is he okay Chrono?" The female one asked.

"I don't know Silvia. This is weird." Chrono replied.

I grunted, "coh... Ugh! Cough! Where am I?" I asked.

"You're near the city of Strome. We found you in the river and helped you get out." Chrono told me.

I sat up, "Thank you. For helping me." I bowed my head graciously.

Silvia hid behind Chrono a bit, "Why do you have a heart?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chrono pointed at my chest, "We sense a heart, right here." he poked the crystal.

I pulled out the crystal, "This?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, "Yes. How did you get that?"

"My... father gave it to me." I lied.

Chrono tilted his head, "Your father was a Gardevoir? You look nothing like one..."

I shrugged, "I don't know if he was my real dad but he gave it to me."

I felt bad for lying to them but I want to live more, "Where do you live?" Chrono asked.

I pointed upstream, "I used to live that way but a group of murderers killed my family so I fled. I jumped in the river to get away from them. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." I frowned.

Chrono smiled, "We only pulled you out of the river with our powers. In the end, we really didn't do much but we can take you to our home." Chrono offered.

Silvia grabbed his hand, "But Chrono, mom will be angry at us if we do that." she complained.

Chrono glanced at her with a smile, "Don't worry Silvia."

Silvia frowned, "You say that every time we're about to get in trouble. You know we don't have the money for a stranger to eat. We haven't eaten in days..."

I felt so bad as Silvia's stomach began to growl, "Do you think this will give you enough money for food?" I asked, pulling out the gold ring I stole.

Chrono took it before asking, "Where did you get this? From your dad as well?"

I shook my head no, "I found it on a dead person while I was chased. I knew I was going to need money so..."

Chrono got mad at me, "You never steal from anyone! Dead or Alive! That's against all morals!"

I hung my head, "I'm sorry. I just... I knew I was going to need it."

Silvia looked at the ring before saying, "Chrono... we do need this..."

Chrono bit his lip before saying, "I... I know. It's just... I want to become a Gallade and this... isn't justified."

I looked at the river, "If you want, you can throw me back into the river for my sin. Someone else may help me..."

Chrono looked at me, "I'm not such a horrible person that I'd kill you over something like this. Just... ugh... come on." Chrono grunted, walking towards the nearby city.

Silvia ran after him, "Chrono! You know we're going to get in trouble!" Silvia yelled.

I followed them, watching Silvia hold Chrono's hand as they walked. When we arrived at their city, I found it had its own castle there with the village surrounding it. The houses are made of wood with stone streets and foundations. I walked close behind them as Chrono began to walk faster. Pokemon children ran around with human children, playing the day away. One approached us, she was a humanoid rabbit, a Lopunny. She wore a wool shirt and pants. Her bunny tail stuck out above her butt. I noticed nearby males of both types stared at her for a few moments before continuing their day. She had an hour glass figure with wide hips, since she's a Lopunny, and B cup breasts.

"Hey Silvia!" She smiled.

"Talia?" Silvia asked.

Talia smiled, "Yep. I evolved yesterday. Is this your suitor?" Talia asked, looking at me.

"No. He's our... new friend." Silvia smiled.

She stared at me, "Why... is he wet?" she asked.

Chrono answered her honestly, "We found him in the river."

"Isn't he freezing?" Talia asked.

I inspected her, "Shouldn't you be freezing too?" I asked a bit rudely.

"Oh, a smart mouth. My last suitor was a smart mouth until i smacked the retard out of him." Talia glared.

I swallowed a bit before bowing, "My apologies."

Talia crossed her arms, "That's better. Anyways, didn't you say you had a new suitor Silvia?"

I decided to cut in, "Um... what's a suitor?" I asked politely.

Talia looked at me like I'm an idiot, "A suitor is a man trying to extend a Marriage contract to a female of his choosing. The resulting marriage can increase both families' power or merge one with the other. Silvia's mother has been desperately trying to get a suitor for her since they're... poor."

I looked at Chrono and Silvia, seeing their sad expressions, "I have nothing so they have more money than me. What about you?"

"My family is rich because my sister married the prince of the castle. I have a couple suitors but none of them have been interesting enough." Talia smiled.

I looked at Chrono, "Why not marry Chrono? His family needs the money."

Talia bit her lip, "No offense Chrono but... you're kind of girly."

Chrono scoffed, obviously offended, "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Talia sighed, "You look like a girl, dude."

"I'm a freaking Kirlia! What do you expect? At least I don't have breasts since Silvia does."

Silvia shot up blushing, "Chrono! You didn't have to say that so loud!"

I noticed he was right since she had very small breasts, "What? I was just speaking the truth."

Silvia smacked him, "You jerk! Hmph!" Silvia pouted.

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

"No. Normally she'd punch me but I guess you're throwing her off." Chrono whispered back.

Silvia suddenly sighed, "Besides... You're three years older than me Talia. The suitors are at least 10 years older than me with mean eyes. I'm not a Gardevoir yet."

I felt like a stone wall just hit me, 'Did she just say Gardevoir? She evolves into a Gardevoir?' I thought to myself.

Chrono frowned, "You'll be a Gardevoir soon. Dad said you were close to evolving last month. Give it another week and boom, Gardevoir."

Silvia looked at Chrono sadly, "What about you? Where will you find a Dawn Stone. They're extremely rare to find."

Chrono half smiled, "I'll figure something out. It will be awesome when you are a Gardevoir. You'll be taller, beautiful, and powerful."

I silently backed away, 'I need to get out of here. I had no idea they evolve into Gardevoir. What does that even mean? Do they really change shape into a new body?' I asked myself.

Talia noticed me backing away, "What's up with him? He looks like he's seen a ghost."

Chrono asked, "What's wrong Rui?"

I fell onto my back passing out.

{Third Person Point of View}

-Rui's Family Castle(Shambles)-

Geo dragged his sword along the ground as he walked, causing a line of ice to form behind him, "I can't believe it..." he whispered to himself.

A Beartic followed close behind him, "What is it Sire?" It asked.

"I've waited so long for this... and... I still want more." Geo answered, looking at his dead father's throne.

The entire castle is in shambles but his father's seat is completely intact. Like no one, not even their gods would dare destroy his throne. Geo stared at the Throne, remembering the times in his life he longed for this chair. Through his eyes, Geo saw the day his father told him an ancient myth passed on by his family.

His father held a pink crystal, "This crystal has lived on in our family heritage for generations. My father once told me this crystal will one day crown the True King. Only the True King will be able to destroy the Frost once and for All."

A younger Geo asked, "Do you think the crystal will choose me father?"

Geo's father laughed, "We can only hope. One day you may very well have to fight them. If you are the True King, you'll be able to succeed me without contest."

The Younger Geo sat on the Throne, "Okay Daddy."

In a flash of Anger, Geo sliced the throne in half, screaming, freezing it and shattering the seat into a thousand pieces. He panted heavily from his anger before standing straight.

The Beartic asked, "Sir, are you sure you're okay? How many must die before you are satisfied?"

Geo smirked to himself, staring at his sword, "I have seen many deaths but now... I look forward to one. My last, remaining brother will be the final kill. Once he is dead, I will be satisfied. Until then... I will fester in my hatred, marinated by the cruelty of truth and war. My blade, my armor, born of Glalie and Froslass curses set upon me by the Frost. To lead you, all of you, to our promised future."

Beartic looked around, "It's a shame we destroyed such a wonderful castle."

Geo shrugged, "It's better off this way. The castle put up a better fight than me father did."

Beartic noticed Geo's left hand shaking, "Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

Geo lashed out his left arm but didn't look at him, "I am following what the Frost tells me and my blade demands the cold to swallow this land. I will stay here for the next month, praising my blade as its frost begins to consume the area."

Beartic nodded, "We'll head out and try to find your brother."

Geo looked at him and asked, "Tell me, did you find the crystal?"

Beartic shook his head no, "We found our spy's body but the crystal was not there."

Geo nodded once before looking ahead and extending his blade overhead, "I see... so he has it then..." Geo whispered.

Beartic asked, "Your brother has it, doesn't he?"

Geo ignored him as he stabbed the floor, kneeling with both hands clasped around the handle, "Frost Heart, Blade of infinite ice... I gave you my soul and wish to spread your power over the surrounding land. Frost the land and spread our curse to purge the land of resistance."

Ice began spreading across the floor and crept up the walls a few inches. Beartic and his rebel forces watched in awe as the frost spread at an alarming rate. The nearby village is consumed by the Frost after only an hour with half of the population dying. The forests were frozen to their cores, killing all the vegetation and keeping them in a permafrost. As Geo prayed to the sword, he looked up to see a white fur Ninetales sitting where his father's throne sat. Shocked, he stopped whispering his prayers for a moment, remembering a normal Ninetales following him. He felt something tug his heart before begrudgingly lowering his head and continued his prayers.

-1 year earlier-

A female soldier fell onto her back, "Pant! Pant! Pant! Not this! You are not lost yet!"

Geo held his sword in hand, the frost beginning to cover his body. His Ninetails snarled at him with angry glowing brown eyes. He turned towards it for a moment before walking towards the girl.

"Geo, you can't do this! You're supposed to be the chosen!" she cried.

The Snarling Ninetails then looked at her, suddenly changing to have white fur and glowing blue eyes, "I am chosen. Chosen by the Frost to spread across the land. You may be my best friend but there you stand against me."

The woman held up her sword to block his attack, freezing her sword, "Pant! You promised! You swore you'd do your best!"

Geo raised his sword and stabbed through her frozen sword in order to pierce the woman's chest, "I'm sorry." Geo whispered.

She choked in surprise and pain, "Ah, ah! Haaahn..."

Geo pulled out his sword, looking at the sword before noticing the White Ninetails. It fell over, turning back to the normal Ninetails with a stab wound. It was already dead with the woman next to it. Snow began to fall from the sky with an eerie wind.

The Frost Sword whispered in its dark voice to Geo, "You've murdered the woman you loved without a second thought and murdered most of your family. Only your heart is hollow enough to be a demon's. Frost King Geo."

Geo smirked evilly amidst his prayers but didn't dare to stop. After a day has passed, an eternal Twilight of darkness reigned over the fallen castle. The nearby village is purged of human life by the cold, replaced by the frost covered pokemon villagers.

-The Next Day-

{Rui's Point of View}

My eyes flickered open and looked around to see a poorly built and kept apartment. Dust and dirt littered the floors as well as walls with Rattata holes. I laid on a disgusting, uncomfortable bed, and groaned missing my old comfy one. I heard tiny footsteps to see Silvia approach me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, half worried.

"Yeah. Is this your home?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She frowned.

"It's... nice." I lied.

Silvia looked at me sadly, "There's no need to lie to me about my horrid living conditions."

I looked down, regretting the lie, "I'm sorry."

She sat next to me, "It's okay."

We looked at each other, starting to smile until we heard a creak and snap. The bed frame collapsed under our weight and we ended up getting stuck. When we realized what happened, we started laughing.

I apologized as I calmed down, "Hahaha. Ah. Sorry about the bed."

Silvia stopped laughing and blushed, "It's okay."

I had my left arm wrapped around Silvia because of the collapsed bed, causing us to be in an embrace. I tried to laugh it off as I struggled to free myself. Silvia used her powers to lift herself up before trying to get me free. When I stood up straight, the first thing I did is crack my back.

Silvia asked, "Why did you pass out?"

"..." I stayed silent before looking at Silvia's cute wide red eyes, "Can... you keep a secret?"

Silvia nodded, "Yes."

I knelt down to whisper in Silvia's ear, "I'm actually the third son of King Fredrick."

Silvia shot up, "You're are!"

I shushed her, "Not so loud!"

Silvia blushed, "Sorry. So... we saved a Prince? Can you give us lots of money?" Silvia looked into my eyes, almost begging as her stomach growled.

I felt so bad, I almost cried since I couldn't help her, "No... I can't. I'm not the prince anymore. I'm sorry Silvia."

Silvia hung her head, "Oh..."

I frowned before picking her head up, "I believe life presents us challenge to test our strength of character and perseverance. If we met while I was still a Prince, we would have been great friends."

Silvia blushed, "Do you mean that?"

I smiled, "A Prince's word is true, through and through."

Silvia suddenly hugged me, "I'm so hungry..."

I frowned, feeling her tighten the hug, "Have you heard yet?" I asked.

"Heard what?" Silvia asked.

I've only known this girl for barely an hour and yet... "My brother has a bounty out for me. Whoever brings me in gets 1 million gold pieces. You'll be rich."

I heard footsteps as a Gardevoir barged into the room, "What did you just say?"

I stood up straight, panicked by the fact she's a Gardevoir, before saying, "Nothing sir."

She glared at me, "I'm a female!"

I shook my head, "I... I'm sorry ma'am!"

She looked at Silvia, "What did he just tell you sweety?"

Silvia glanced at me before sighing, "Mother... He's..." I saw Silvia bite her lip as her mother started to look angry, "A prince." she spat.

Her mother looked at me, "Chrono, get in here."

Chrono came into the room and asked politely, "What is it mother?"

She looked at him, "Did you know he was a prince?"

Chrono looked surprised, darting his head between the three of us, "Wait, he's a prince!? You lying scumbag!"

"Chrono, I couldn't-" His mother silenced me.

"Shut up! How much money does your family have!? I want at least half of it! That or you're never going to see your family or the light of day again!" Silvia's mother yelled.

I started panicking as she began to stand over me, greed manifesting in her gaze as she grabbed my throat. I couldn't say anything as she started screaming at me. Demanding me to tell her what she wants to know and then... Chrono hit her with a Thunder Punch!

(Well then, looks like Chrono is getting a limp of coal for Christmas. Please, review, follow and/or favorite to support the story. )


	4. Ch 4 Getting Away

Ch. 4 Getting Away

{Rui's Point Of View}

I stared at Silvia's mother in shock until she stood up and erupted with anger, "You... you're GROUNDED MISTER!"

"Run!" Chrono yelled.

Silvia's mother pointed at her, "Don't you even think about it or you'll be grounded too!"

Silvia shivered in fear, unable to move until I grabbed her hand, "We need to run!" I yelled.

She still looked scared but nodded in agreement, "Okay."

The three of us began running as Silvia's mother screamed, "Get back here you rotten kids!" she tried to give chase but sudden fell to one knee, "Paralysis? Gr... Chrono. I'm going to cut your dick off when I punish you." Silvia's mother growled.

-30 minutes later-

We stopped running a few miles outside the city and fell onto our knees panting. Sweat dropped down my face in large beads and my friends regained themselves quickly.

"We'll need food. Since the Prince is tired, I say we both go foraging for food. What say you, Silvia?" Chrono asked.

I gave Chrono an intrigued look, 'What say you? That's an interesting phrase.' I thought to myself.

Silvia nodded quickly before hanging her head, "Mommy is going to be so angry with us..."

Chrono placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about her. She was going to sell you to some old man!"

I asked, "Why would she do that?"

Chrono gave me a look that reflected anger, jealousy and understanding, "You wouldn't understand but us poor people need to do everything we can to survive. Even sell our own children. While you lived a comfortable, cozy life, we had to struggle each and every day just to get some food."

I looked down, "I'm sorry..."

Chrono shook his head, "Sorry fills no bellies. Come on Silvia."

Chrono nudged her shoulder as they wandered into the forest. I sat there realizing the subtle hostility Chrono has towards me. My brother wants me dead and that's an extremely easy way to become rich. Right now... I trust them because they're the only people I can trust. I don't want to be alone with my family's death so fresh in my mind. I debated leaving before they get back but they arrived before I made a logical decision. They both carried a variety of berries in their small arms.

Silvia sat next to me, "Do you want to share with me?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure, thank you Silvia."

I noticed Chrono snicker, "Cute." he said aloud.

"What?" I asked.

Chrono waved me off, "Oh nothing." he chuckled.

I continued eating with Silvia until the berries were all gone. Chrono watched as Silvia and I began to talk about normal peasant life.

"So... Marriage isn't about love? It's about power?" I asked.

Silvia nodded, "Yes. The wealth and number for both families increase as they grow in size and union. My mother said our families of Gardevoir left these lands many years ago. We used to have good relations with the old kinds, but they replaced us as soon as they could."

I frowned, "My family had a Gardevoir Guardian for years. What does that mean?"

Silvia looked surprised, "You did? What was he like?"

I sighed, "He was nice until he murdered my mother."

Silvia immediately began apologizing, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to remember."

I did my best to smile, "It's okay. Right now I need to worry about the future. My brother is king now and he's going to try to kill me."

Silvia looked at me curiously, "Why would he do all of this?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I used to think he loved us but now I know the truth. He never loved us."

Chrono got up, "You two done getting to know each other?"

I looked at Chrono, "I guess but I have one question for you. Why did you attack your mother?"

Chrono crossed his arms, "Whether you like it or not, I know you'll be of use to us. If there's an award for turning you in, we might take it. If I think you're a kind soul, we'll help you get your kingdom back. Does that sound fair?"

I agreed but... "We're only three people. How can we defeat my brother and his armies?"

Chrono smiled, "Simple, we gather allies of our own. Your brother is sure to stir up trouble to neighboring cities. If we can start a new resistance, theoretically, we could reclaim the land under your name."

I looked down, "If I become king... I'll have to marry a princess. That means a distant kingdom will send me requests..."

Silvia frowned, "Does it have to be a Princess?"

I sighed, "It's either a Princess or a High class Healer. Currently, the healer is 37 years old and she'll need a successor soon. Healers are generally cruel to royalty but if she's young enough, I might have to pick her."

Chrono tilted his head, "I never knew Healers were like that to royalty. They're kind to everyone else and can marry Royalty. Interesting." Chrono smiled.

I shrugged, "Either way, we won't accomplish anything here. Lead the way please."

Silvia walked close beside me and occasionally talked to me. She was extremely curious about the life of Royalty. I admit... I sounded very stuck up because I explained the rare instances of hunger, never any danger and countless kingdoms asking for me to marry.

Silvia asked, "Why didn't you leave to marry the princesses or queens?"

I shrugged, "I didn't want to. I wish I could fall in love but I was stuck in the castle 24/7."

"You must have had friends at least." Silvia frowned.

I thought to myself, "I did have one friend. He was a prince in a distant land that visited me during vacation. Then his father died and he married a princess to become king. I haven't him seen in 2 years and his queen is a Lopunny. Only God knows what a Lopunny is."

Silvia looked at the sky, "Did you ever get lonely?"

I laughed a bit, "Yeah. I had two brothers but didn't really spend time with them. Now that they're dead... I'll never get the chance to."

Silvia slowly held my hand, "I'm sure they still enjoyed the time you spent with them. Even though they're dead and will never come back... they should be happy knowing you got away. They're probably watching over you right now, inside that necklace."

I pulled out the necklace, "I almost forgot about this. I... can't remember what it is."

Silvia stopped holding my hand and looked ahead, "Maybe we'll find out if the right person appears during our adventure."

"..." I sighed, "The healer. She'll know. She adventures to many different lands and has knowledge of many things. If anyone could tell us, she can."

Silvia glanced at me, "You don't sound enthusiastic about meeting her."

I groaned, "She's... interesting. Not only that, any sort reward will entice her enough to turn me in."

Silvia looked down, "Oh. Chrono! Where are we going first!?"

Chrono said, "We're going to a cave. It'll be our secret base for the time being. The cave is near the small merchant town of Straph. We'll have to earn some money in order to get the necessary supplies."

I asked, "How will we make money?"

Chrono shrugged, "I don't know. We'll find something."

I wasn't sure, "That seems kind of dangerous Chrono."

Chrono laughed, "Want to know what's really dangerous? My mom when she's angry. Right now, she's extremely angry. If we don't get farther away, she might do more than just turn you in. She might even chop my privates off after what I did to her."

"Do you hate your mom?" I asked curiously.

Chrono sighed, "More or less. Dad left her after she cheated on him with five other men. After that things went downhill and we ended up living off scraps. If I never learned how to survive out in the wild, Silvia would have starved to death."

I frowned, "I... I'm sorry..."

Silvia smiled a bit at me, "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

Our walk shortly came to an end once we reached the cave that Chrono talked about. A pile of ashes, blankets and rotten food littered the cave floor. Either Chrono stayed here often or someone else did. There were only two blankets and I didn't think one was for me until Chrono gave it to me.

"What about you or Silvia?" I asked.

"Silvia doesn't want it. She said you're more important since you're the 'Prince' and we need you." Chrono almost mocked me with the way he said prince.

I took the blanket in hand and frowned at Silvia, "Are you sure?"

She is much too thin and barely had any clothes on other than the Kirlia dress, "I'll be fine." she half smiled.

I needed to be useful, so I went out searching for firewood. I came back with enough branches to keep the fire going for a couple hours. The night fell quickly and Chrono was out like a light. I tried to fall asleep but Silvia's whimpering destroyed my conscious.

I thought to myself, 'How can Chrono sleep so peacefully while his sister suffers?'

I heard footsteps and saw Silvia stand over me, she looked nervous, "Um... can I sleep with you?"

I tilted my head, "Why can't you sleep with your brother?" I asked kindly.

Silvia looked down, "It'd be weird since he's my brother..."

I smiled at her, "The floor isn't comfy but yes. You can sleep with me whenever you want."

Silvia smiled with a chime, "Thank you."

"No problem. You guys saved my life. I'll give you some space." I pulled the blanket to make me at the edge.

Silvia came under it but hugged me, "We're good friends..." she blushed, "We can hug as we sleep and it won't be weird... right?"

She almost sounded hopeful but I blushed brightly, nodding, "Y-yeah."

"Good night Prince." She smiled.

"Good night Silvia." I smiled back.

We fell asleep, hugging as my crystal warmed us up. I think I pulled Silvia even closer as we slept but she didn't reject it. Instead, she seemed happier as she slept. Maybe she felt a certain kind of loneliness... like I do since my family is gone forever...

-The Next Day-

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Silvia doing the same with our faces mere inches from each other.

Chrono then said, "Aw, are the love birds waking up now?"

We both blushed a bit before sitting up, "Um... good morning?" I replied.

Silvia stretched, blushing slightly, "Yeah... good morning."

I felt my back, groaning, "Ugh... my back hurts so much. I miss my bed."

Silvia sighed, "I'm used to sleeping on the floor..."

I looked at her, feeling my heart's strings being pulled by her sad words, "I... I shouldn't have been such a... lazy prince. Do you both think it's... worth it? To save my life instead of earning the 1 million gold coin reward? You both saved my life and Silvia... you showed me great kindness. If you so desired, I... would allow you two to apprehend me willingly." I looked at the ground sadly, "It was only a matter of time anyways... The other villages must know about the bounty by now and you'll just get killed if you stay with me."

Silvia frowned at me, "I would never turn in a friend for any amount of money. Neither would Chrono."

Chrono snickered a bit, "Speak for yourself sis."

Silvia shot him a dark look, growling lowly, "Chrono..."

Chrono visibly gulped, "Oh, so that's how it is. I never thought you'd be that shallow sis. Now, let's get out of the cave and..." Chrono silenced himself as he went towards the exit.

I walked over to him, "What is..." I froze in place, whispering the last word, "It..?"

The entire area outside the cave was covered in frozen snow. The sky is full of gray clouds, blocking most of the sun's light. An overwhelming feeling of dread began to fill me as I watched the scenery. Small snowflakes began falling with a gentle breeze. A bird pokemon dropped from the sky, frozen solid, and shattered when it hit the frozen snow. Inside the cave, we were perfectly warm but it looked like it was 10 degrees celcius!

"Should... we travel to the town regardless of the weather?" I asked.

Chrono shook his head, "We'll die if we step foot out there. Where did this dreaded cold come from?"

I frowned as Silvia stood beside me, "The Frost... they're the ones that caused the rebellion... Are they able to spread an evil eternal winter over the land?"

Silvia reached out, "Don't!" Chrono screamed, grabbing her wrist.

Silvia looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Chrono got mad, "What's wrong? You'll freeze to death!"

Silvia sighed, "We need to do something... I'm hungry..."

Chrono rolled his eyes, "You're always hungry. I swear, it's because you're female."

Silvia put her hand on her hips, "Then you must be stupid for being a male!"

I pushed them apart, "Guys, let's not fight. We need to do something or we'll end up dying here."

Chrono thought to himself, "What about that crystal?"

"The crystal? What about it?" I asked.

"It radiates heat around you and it might be keeping the cold out... what if you try using it to heat up the area?" Chrono suggested.

I took the necklace off and inspected it, "How?"

Chrono sighed, "I... don't know."

I looked at the crystal and noticed a tiny flame inside it. It flickered faintly, giving me an idea. I walked over to our campfire and noticed a few cinders still burning. I extended my crystal towards the cinders and watched them get sucked in. My crystal began to glow a bit brighter and warmed up the cave slightly.

I looked at Chrono with a toothy grin, "Chrono... I think I've got an idea."

Chrono smiled a bit, "I'm listening."

I replied by saying, "Think you can make a brand new fire? If a burning fire gets sucked into the crystal, it might be able to warm the three of us on our journey."

Chrono nodded and began to get to work on starting a new fire. Silvia and I watched the outside scenery until the new fire began to burn brightly. I repeated the earlier process but noticed the flames were harder to absorb. The fire actively created new heat and energy for the crystal. Soon, my crystal began to shine like a star until an orb of light forced itself out. We watched in awe as the orb of light flew out of the cave and into the sky. A loud explosion erupted overhead and destroyed the clouds. Bright sunlight flooded the surface and began to melt the snow immediately. The cave fire still burned and my crystal had no warmth left. I decided to get my crystal to suck in more heat before leaving with Silvia and Chrono.

I put the necklace on and asked Silvia, "Do you think anyone saw that?"

Silvia nodded, "You'd have to be blind and deaf to miss such an event."

"I was afraid of that." I frowned.

Chrono gave me a brown cloak, "Put that on." he ordered.

I asked him, "Why?"

Chrono answered me, "You need to hide your identity. Keep the hood on and don't look people in the eyes. You'll be safer that way."

I nodded as I put the cloak on, "Thanks Chrono. Where did you get this Cloak?"

Chrono pointed inside the cave, "I found it in there but I don't know who it belong to."

I pulled the hood up to hide my face, "Alright, let's go."

(Far off)

Beartic, along with his second in command, noticed the orb of light. The second in command is an Ice type Sandslash. It gained its ice type through the Frost infecting its body.

"Alert King Geo." Beartic ordered.

"As you wish. What shall the troops do?" Sandslash asked.

"Scour the forest and capture anyone they find. If his brother is in this forest, we'll find him." Beartic ordered.

Sandslash nodded before towards their soldiers. Beartic watched as the sky opened up and the light hit his eyes.

Beartic growled, "I hate this bright light..."

(Back to Rui and company)

{Third Person Point Of View }

The three of us walked for what seemed like hours, "Are we there yet?" I asked.

Chrono groaned, "For the sixth time, No!"

I started to complain, "My feet hurt! How much longer!?"

Chrono shook his head, "Oh I'm sorry your highness. Are you too used to being carried throughout your life that you can't walk on your own god damn two feet?"

I hung my head, "This is the most I've ever walked... Ugh!"

Silvia smiled at me, "We're almost there Rui. Don't worry."

I sighed, "I hope you're right Silvia. I think I'm about to collapse."

Chrono clapped, making me look ahead, "We're here!" he yelled.

"Really!?" I yelled.

I looked past him and saw a few buildings made from wood planks. It looked as though they were unaffected by the snow. People wandered around without any cares or worries. We walked through the city and I looked around to see a small food market. Even the food looked unaffected by the cold.

"This is strange." I muttered.

Silvia looked at me and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I whispered back, "It's like the cold never reached this town. It's so... weird."

Silvia nodded, "Yeah. I wonder why."

Chrono looked back at me, "Do you still the ring?"

I pulled it out, "Yeah."

Chrono extended his hand to me, "Give it to me please."

I placed it on his hand, "Alright."

Chrono took a deep breath, "You two, stay here, I'll be right back."

Silvia and I waved as he walked towards a street vender selling rings. When Chrono showed him the ring, the vendor expressed great anger. Chrono calmed him down, probably explaining that he hasn't stolen it. The vender scratched his chin as Chrono talked to him some more. In the end, the vendor gave him 5 gold coins for the ring. Chrono walked back over to us before quickly freezing in his tracks.

"What is it Chrono?" Silvia asked.

"Hide!" Chrono yelled.

Silvia grabbed my hand and ran towards an Alley with Chrono behind us. We hid there, watched the people walk by as soldiers suddenly walked past.

"Damn it..." Chrono whispered.

Silvia got my attention, "Rui... look..."

She pointed at a picture with a rather poorly drawn picture of me, "These people have to know about the bounty. Luckily, the picture is poorly drawn."

Chrono sighed, "This is going to be a challenge. With 5 gold coins we'll be able to eat but we need to make more money."

"...What if we get a job?" I suggested.

"What kind of job can we get?" Chrono asked.

I frowned, "We'll have to ask around and see what our options are."

Silvia shuffled nervously, "Would they even hire a couple of kids?"

Chrono frowned, "Probably not... but we'll have to try. Come on, let's go find a job."

(Please leave a review, follow or favorite to support the story. Happy new years everyone.)


	5. Ch 5 A Beautiful Smile

Ch. 5 A Beautiful Smile

{Rui's Point of View}

I stayed in the alleyway waiting for my friends to come back. Then I heard a cry and peeked out of the Alleyway to see Silvia surrounded by human kids.

One of them pushed her, "Get away from me weirdo!" he yelled.

Silvia looked like she was going to cry, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to try and take your job."

The oldest looking kid cracked his knuckles, "You freaks always try to take our jobs with cheap labor!"

I didn't do anything until he punched her, "Get away from her!" I yelled.

I ran over and tackled the boy to the ground, "What the hell!?" Another boy yelled.

I reeled my arm back and delivered a full fledged punch on the kid's nose, "Argh!" he screamed.

Blood started pouring from his nose as the other kids tried to get me off. I fought back wildly, angrier than I should have been but I didn't understand why. Seeing Silvia get hurt made me feel just as much pain on the inside. Silvia cried, hugging herself as I fought the kids off. When they had enough, they ran off calling me crazy. I had a couple bruises but I think I'll be okay.

I held out a hand to Silvia, "It's okay Silvia, they're gone." I smiled.

Silvia looked at me with open tear filled eyes and took my hand, "Thank you..." she blushed.

We walked back to the alley and I couldn't help but feel worried about her. She still cried slightly and curled up against a wall. I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at me, her beautiful red eyes looking into mine. We blushed as she raised a hand to my cheek and slightly pull it. I pushed forward, closing my eyes as she did and kissed her lips. She held my head there, forcing her tongue in my mouth in the kiss. When she pulled back, it was slow and I heard her heavy pants.

She was bright red, "T-thank you." she stammered.

I was just as bright, "N-no problem."

"I want to be your mate." she told me sternly with newfound confidence.

I blushed hard, "I... but I can only marry..."

Silvia covered my mouth, "I don't care. Rui... I'm close to evolving and... I might be dangerous."

I remembered her mother and swallowed hard, "I know I'm terrified of Gardevoir but it'll still be you right?"

Silvia looked down before looking at me, hurt clouded her gaze, "I'm not going to be Kirlia when I'm Gardevoir. When we evolve, our minds change. Our perception is warped as our newfound power manifests. Not only that but female Gardevoir are very cruel. Please don't forget me as a Kirlia."

I cupper her cheeks, making her look at me, "I will never forget you." I told her sternly.

Her eyes lit up as she forced me onto my back, kissing me frantically, "I... I L..." Silvia couldn't say it.

"You what?" I asked, panting.

Silvia laid her head on my chest, "I like you more than anything."

I rubbed her back, "I do too but we can't marry. We're too young anyways to think about that stuff."

Silvia nuzzled my chest, "Rui... in a week I'll evolve and Chrono is afraid. My own brother is terrified of me because he knows what'll happen. If I try anything, run. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

I kissed her, "You have a beautiful smile. Will you smile if I say I'm your mate?"

She smiled, making my heart race, "Yes." she laid her head on my chest again.

We fell asleep hugging each other and I dreamt of her. Maybe we shared the same dream and that's why we were together. It was a nice dream where we held hands and walked on a beach. The setting sun and calm waters helped make the moment feel alive. I looked at Kirlia, smiling at her as she blushed.

"You are so cute Silvia." I smiled until she stopped walking, "Silvia?"

She was staring intensely at something ahead. I joined her to see a Gardevoir standing across from us. A smirk plastered on her face with C cup breasts. Her eyes were exactly like Silvia's only with dark intentions behind them.

She opened her mouth to speak but we couldn't hear her. I looked at Silvia to see she was gone. A bit of panic rose in me as I looked back up to see the Gardevoir in front of me. She was about 7 inches taller than me and had my back against a wall. When I moved, she slammed both hands onto the wall beside my head. I felt trapped and scared as this Gardevoir laid her forehead on mine. Her eyes glaring into mine, making my fear grow as she grinned.

She whispered, "Enjoy the time you spend with my younger self. It will run out eventually."

With that, everything faded to black as we woke up with a jolt. Chrono was there and looked shocked to see us sleeping together. I noticed my pants were wet but not my underwear. I ignored it and tried to keep it from being noticed as I gave Chrono my attention.

Chrono crossed his arms, "So, what did I miss from you two?"

Silvia sat up and frowned towards him, "Some kids tried to bully me but Rui stepped in."

Chrono smiled, looking at me, "Thank you for helping my sister."

I looked at Silvia before giving Chrono a serious look, "Chrono, what will happen when Silvia evolves?"

Silvia gasped, looking at me in shock, "Rui?" she asked worriedly.

Chrono gave me a searching look before answering, "She'll evolve into a Gardevoir. What else could happen?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Chrono, what will happen to Kirlia?"

Chrono laughed, "Kirlia? Don't you mean Silvia?"

I shook my head no, "Chrono, I'm not stupid. She's going to be different, isn't she? What will happen to Kirlia?"

Chrono must have realized it was pointless to avoid the question, "Yes. He Kirlia self will disappear and be replaced with the mind of a Gardevoir. She will never be the same again. I'm sorry but I didn't want you to know and..." Chrono looked down.

I looked at Silvia and hugged her, "I'm sorry Silvia."

Silvia hugged me back, "It's okay... you won't forget me."

I looked at Chrono, "What will she be like as a Gardevoir?"

Chrono sat next to me, "She'll be... meaner and much more assertive. You need to be careful. If I don't evolve by the time she's a Gardevoir, you'll be vulnerable."

Silvia looked at me, "I promise, I'll never hurt you Rui, even after I evolve."

I smiled at her, caressing her cheek, "I promise to care for you, even after you evolve."

Chrono coughed, ruining our moment, "I think we all had a long day. How about some drinks to calm our nerves and food to fill our bellies?"

Silvia shot up, "Yes!"

She pulled me up and held my hand as we followed Chrono. We went into a rather crappy bar/restaurant but I didn't complain. My stomach ached and my thought felt dry. I felt my chest to grip my necklace and feel the warmth radiating off it. What this crystal is, is still a mystery to me. If it was made from a Gardevoir's chest shard, wouldn't it be commonly known by Gardevoir? I stopped gripping the crystal when we sat at a small table. A kind woman took our order and brought us some water. I eyed the water, noticing it's filthy with dirt or dust. I sighed until I secretly pulled out my crystal and dipped it into the water. It began to shine a bit before purifying the water. I hid the crystal again and took a sip before offering it to Silvia.

"Here, try some of mine." I smiled.

Silvia blushed, taking the cup and sipping some water, "Mm! It's good!"

Chrono looked at us, "You know, it's impolite to keep that crystal to yourself. Purify our drinks."

Chrono handed me his drink and watched as I purified it. I did the same for Silvia but noticed she sat right next to me. It made me smile since I wanted her next to me. Chrono eyes us, observing our interactions.

Chrono smirked, "Do you two like each other?"

Silvia blushed hard, "Chrono! No! Don't embarrass me!"

Chrono started laughing, "Don't worry. I was just joking. If he did, I'd rip his tongue out."

I think I went pale white, "You'd rip my tongue out? Why?"

Chrono chuckled to himself, "It's more of a joke. Silvia is almost a fully grown pokemon anyways. When she evolves, I'll have no control over her but as a Kirlia, she listens to me."

I laughed nervously, "I think you're talking protective older brother too seriously."

Chrono shrugged, "Gallades are meant to be protectors. I'm merely getting my mind ready for when I evolve. I just need to find a Dawn stone."

I looked at Silvia, "Will he be able to find one?"

Silvia shrugged, "Maybe?"

Our food arrived and I almost gagged at how disgusting it looked. I couldn't tell what kind of meat it was but my stomach didn't care... until I finished. I almost puked but stopped myself when Silvia rubbed my back. How could they eat this slop and not be affected by it? This literally tastes like Shit and I think Chrono finds this amusing.

"Not your usual 5 star dinner?" he chuckled.

I swallowed hard, "Ugh. That was... gross."

Chrono opened his mouth to reply but the bar's door opened viciously. Several soldiers barged into the bar with a female soldier leading them. She eyed everyone in the bar before questioning a few of them.

"This could be bad..." I whispered.

"Just stay quiet. We're kids to them. They'll leave us alone, I'm sure of it." Chrono assured.

Silvia hugged me for a moment, "We'll be okay."

The Female soldier pulled out a large bag of gold coins, "I have 1000 gold coins for decent intel about a kid named Rui. He was the third Prince, about 14 years old, black hair, sound familiar?"

I saw everyone in the bar drop their jaws at the sight. Several people began telling fake stories, trying to get some of the gold coins. I sat there, unable to act calm as the soldiers paraded around the bar/restaurant. Then the Female soldier came to our table, slamming her hand in front of me.

"Do you three have any ideas?" she demanded.

I hung my head but spoke much to their surprise, "I know something."

I felt her hand lay on my back, "Really?" she asked.

I glanced at Silvia, seeing a bit of a glare at the woman, "Recently, it got a lot warmer. When I was out in the forest, I saw a flash of light float up into the sky. It seemed to destroy the clouds and created a new wave of heat. I don't know why but I think it was him. There was a cave nearby, so maybe he's hiding in it?"

The female soldier took her hand off my back and placed 5 gold coins in front of me, "Here. This is a little gift from me. The army is always looking for more soldiers. If you ever join, I'll probably meet you again. Mind if I see your face?"

I shook my head, "I'm on my way to my new wife. My religion forbids me from showing my face to anyone but my wife."

The female soldier sighed, "Oh. Well that sucks. Oh well. Anything else?"

The female soldier began talking to the other soldiers before leaving. Chrono watched them leave before sitting back and letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank Arceus." Silvia muttered.

Chrono started chuckling, "You looked pretty jealous Sis."

Silvia blushed hard, "I was not!"

I started giggling a bit, "Don't worry Silvia." I smiled.

Silvia crossed her arms and pouted as Chrono said, "Now, the way I see it, we have two options. Stay here and try to get more money, or, use our money for supplies and leave."

I looked at my hands before saying, "I say we leave and head for a potential ally immediately."

Silvia perked up, "I agree with Rui."

Chrono smirked towards us, "You agree with Rui? Wow. I'm most certainly surprised."

Silvia turned bright red, "Shut up Chrono!"

Chrono's smirk grew as he began teasing his sister, "Well... pardon my curiosity, but I do feel as if you like him. I mean, you did sleep next to and on him, unless I'm wrong."

Silvia twiddled her hands, "We're just good friends... right Rui?"

Silvia looked at me hopefully, "Yeah. Good friends." I smiled, remembering our kiss.

Chrono shook his head before getting up, "Come on. We have shopping to do. Our journey will take about 18 days."

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting up as well.

"To the distant town of Sanctuary. The high Capital of our species. They'll help us." Chrono replied.

I froze, "Do we have to go to them?"

Chrono looked at me, "I know you're scared but they'll be able to help us. Plus, we have to for Silvia. When she evolves she'll have to get her dress from them. No one makes Gardevoir dresses in this land."

"She won't just have her own?" I asked.

Chrono shook his head before answering, "She will have one but it'll barely cover her upper thighs."

I blushed a bit, "Oh! Okay then."

We used all of our money getting a few supplies for our journey. It'll take 18 days of traveling, 6 of which by boat, to reach Sanctuary. As we walked for the first day, Silvia explained how only Gardevoir and their mates live there. Outsiders are normally forbidden to enter unless they are marrying a Gardevoir. I didn't want to talk about it anymore since I was tired after a long day of walking.

Chrono didn't start a campfire as I prepared my dirt bed. Silvia waited until I laid down before laying with me.

"You're my best friend Rui." Silvia blushed.

I smiled at her, "You too Silvy." I whispered.

"Um..." Silvia looked nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Chrono is asleep. Do you want a kiss good night?" Silvia asked.

I blushed a bit, "Sure."

Silvia cupped my cheeks before pulling me into a quick kiss, "Good night." she smiled.

"You too." I smiled back, hugging her as we fell asleep under the stars.

(Dream)

I woke up on a beach and slowly stood up. The sun shone brightly, causing me to try and block its rays with my arm. I saw a beautiful crystal clear blue ocean. The light sparkled on the surface with Wingull flying above. Then, I heard cries for help and saw Silvia in the ocean, trying desperately to swim. I immediately ran towards the water and tried making my way towards Silvia.

"Rui, help me!" Silvia cried out!

"I am! Just do your best to swim!" I yelled.

The waves began throwing me back, forcing me to fight against the water. It began to wear me out but I used every bit of energy I had to try and save her.

"Try swimming towards me!" I yelled.

Silvia cried out, "I can't! I'm scared Rui! The tide is pulling me out! I don't want to die like your family!"

I started fighting harder to reach her, "I will not let that happen!" I screamed.

I started making up some of our distance until we were a couple feet apart. Silvia couldn't keep afloat anymore and slowly sunk with her small hand up. I extended my hand towards her and nearly grabbed it. Then I noticed a hand grabbed my wrist and looked to see a Gardevoir.

"Let go of me! I have to save her!" I screamed.

She shook her head no, "She's already dead. You can't save her."

I started crying, "Yes I Can! Let go of me!"

The Gardevoir began dragging me back, "Stop struggling!"

I didn't want to, "No! You're stopping me from saving her!"

The Gardevoir made me turn to her and smacked me hard, "She's gone! You have to accept that! She'd WANT you to accept it!"

I shook my head, "No! You don't know anything about her! She would never want to be abandoned! I promised to never forget her!"

The Gardevoir shook me viciously, "I am Silvia!"

I turned my head away crying, "No you're not. The Silvia I know is a Kirlia."

The Gardevoir shook her head, "Life is all about moving on! Silvia knows she'll become me! She'll be gone but that isn't a bad thing! She moved on! She grew up! You can't hold onto the past or present because everything will disappear eventually."

I glared at her, "Don't lecture me!"

She hit me again, "Then stop crying over her! She wants you to be happy! How do you think she'll feel if she watches you cry over her evolution?"

I held my cheek, unable to meet her gaze, "I... I know she'll be sad but..."

"Know what'll make her sadder?" The Gardevoir asked.

"I don't know, what?" I asked back.

The Gardevoir laid her forehead on mine, "Your death. She wants you to succeed in dethroning your brother. She wants you to help Chrono live the rest of his life in luxury. She also wants you to be happy even if she's gone."

I saw a glimpse of Silvia in her eyes but I knew she wasn't really her, "No." I turned my head away, "I can't trust you."

The Gardevoir caressed my cheek, "You're right. You can't." She made me look at her, "You can't trust me because I'm not your dear Silvia."

She stared at me with the stare of a predator, "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

She began to grin, caressing my cheeks, "I forgot, you're not an adult so you wouldn't understand why I'm looking at you like this. Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you when I evolve."

I blushed, pulling back and noticing we were in my old room. She looked at my bed and furniture, slowly walking around with a small smile.

The Gardevoir glanced at me, "Wow, you had quite the set up. Do you know what I had growing up? Nothing. You lived a carefree, lazy, good-for-nothing life. Look at this shit. I bet you had countless fucking servants to do everything for you."

I glared at her, "Don't judge me. I was merely born into this life. I did my best to actually have responsibilities since I had to watch over my two brothers. I never ordered anyone around and I never wanted to be a king."

The Gardevoir smiled at me with narrow eyes, "Yeah but you miss it. You'd give up me and Chrono to have all of this back. Even after everything we did for you, how disgraceful."

I shook my head, "I want my family back, there is nothing wrong with that and you're not Silvia!"

The Gardevoir looked at her, her gaze darkening as she walked over to me, "I'm getting real sick and tired of your fucking retard mouth! My name is Silvia! I am Silvia! You can try and fuck my Kirlia self all you want but in the end." She threw me onto my bed, "I'm the Silvia you'll spend the rest of your life knowing."

I shivered a bit as she got on top of me, "Leave me alone!"

She gripped my throat, making us have eye contact, "Then wake up. Wake up to your 'precious' Kirlia. She's waiting for you."

I could tell she was mocking me, "I will!"

The Gardevoir laughed before forcing me to kiss her, "What if she evolved in her sleep. What would you do then?" she asked cruelly.

My eyes widened, 'She's right. What if Silvia evolves in her sleep? What would I do then?' I wondered.

(Real World)

I woke up with a jolt but saw Silvia still sleeping in my arms. I nuzzled her hair before falling back to sleep. I hate that Gardevoir.


	6. Ch 6 Travel Days 2, 3, and 4

Ch. 6 Travel Days 2 - 4

{Rui's Point of View}

-Day 2-

The next morning, we woke up and continued walking towards our goal. There's a large town with a port located along the great sea. I think the Sea itself is named Siren's Wake. Story has it, Kyogre was summoned by sing from a young girl. Together, they tormented Sailors and destroyed countless ships... so they say. I believed it was superstitious Sailor talk. During the day, Silvia and I walked side by side, holding hands periodically.

"So, what is Sanctuary like?" I asked.

Chrono spoke first, "We are forbidden to tell outsiders what Sanctuary is like."

Silvia looked down, "He's right. Technically, we're not even allowed to bring you there but..."

Chrono finished for her, "We're desperate and in need of all kinds of help. Your brother is the king now with an army of humans AND pokemon. We can't beat him alone and this is the quickest way to gain an Army."

I looked down, "I know it's forbidden but I need to go there anyways. I'll pay the price for this knowledge if it'll mean my brother's demise."

I looked at Silvia to see her about to speak but a transparent green hand covered her mouth. I looked up in shock to see Silvia's Gardevoir form stopping her.

I heard a voice in my head, 'You know I won't keep this a secret. Perhaps it's better that you never know until you get there.'

"Rui? What's wrong? Didn't you hear me?" Silvia asked.

I blinked in surprise and looked at Silvia, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Silvia looked a bit worried, "You zoned out for a moment, are you okay?"

I nodded with a hasty smile, "Yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just a lot on my mind and it finally caught up with me."

Chrono glanced at me, "You saw something, what was it?"

I laughed it off, "I thought I saw someone following us but I was wrong so no need to worry."

Chrono shrugged as Silvia held my hand tightly, "I'm scared." Silvia admitted.

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"I can't shake the thought of our mother following us. Chrono... what do you think our mother is doing right now?" Silvia asked.

Chrono sighed, "I don't know but she must be following us. Personally, I don't want to know where she is because that'll just make me more paranoid."

Silvia frowned, "Shouldn't we be more paranoid not knowing where she is?"

Chrono looked back at her, "Ignorance is bliss. There are millions of places she could be. I prefer to ignore her existence and continue along our path. Don't you agree?"

I looked at Silvia, "Don't worry. We'll just get away from her again if she finds us."

Chrono snorted, "Don't be so sure, we got lucky with that paralysis last time."

"What's Paralysis?" I asked.

Chrono shook his head, "It's a condition that stuns your movement for a short moment. When she tried to follow, the paralysis activated from my Thunder Punch. That's the only reason she got away, if not, we would have been caught with Psychic."

"What does that do? Forgive me, I'm not knowledgeable on your kind." I felt like a burden.

"Basically, she can make things float, trapping them by distorting space with her mind." Chrono answered.

I smiled a bit, "That sounds really cool." I answered honestly.

Silvia shot up, "I can do it if you want to watch!"

I blushed, looking at her sudden determination, "Okay."

Chrono stopped, crossing his arms with a neutral look. Silvia looked around until she found a moderately sized boulder. A faint blue glow surround Silvia as she held her hands up. The boulder began to move as it to float into the air. Silvia started grunting as the rock vicious shook and crumbled into a thousand pieces.

I was currently in silent shock, "..." (0_0).

Silvia looked at me, laughing nervously, "Oops... heh heh..."

Chrono started laughing his ass off, "Oh lord! You murdered that rock in cold blood! Hahahaha!"

Silvia blushed, "I didn't mean to!"

"I'll be right back... I need to use the bathroom." I told them.

Chrono gave her a thumbs up, "Good job Silvia, you made him shit his pants."

Silvia gritted her teeth, "Shut up Chrono!"

Chrono continued to laugh until we continued walking for the rest of the day. I didn't ask anymore questions because we needed to cover the distance. At the end of the day, we unpacked and went to sleep. Silvia had her own blanket but chose to sleep next to me. I didn't object, why would I? She's my best friend, well, more than that but I'll play along. We're kids anyways, so we might as well enjoy our fun while it lasts.

-Day 3-

I stayed silent most of the day. The day felt so dragged out and boring that I didn't want to say anything. Not only that but the Gardevoir started appearing in my dreams more and more. Even in real life, I started to see her instead of Silvia. It must be a warning and neither Silvia or Chrono could see it, only me. It must be my crystal; it senses the Gardevoir within Silvia. Worse yet, the illusion is able to speak to me, just like it did yesterday. Speaking of yesterday...

I looked at Silvia, "That was cool when you picked up the boulder."

Silvia blushed a bit, "Thank you."

Chrono grinned at me, "Cool? Like how it was cool when she crushed it and you literally shit yourself?"

Silvia came to my defense, "Shut up Chrono before I use it on your head!"

We both looked at her in shock. She barely talked to Chrono like that, let alone threaten him.

"Are... you okay Silvia?" I asked.

Silvia gasped for a moment before looking down, "I'm sorry Chrono. I didn't mean it."

Chrono stopped and took Silvia into the forest for a little chat. I waited for them to come back but that took a half hour. Silvia looked like she cried recently and Chrono looked disturbed. I knew it had to do with Silvia's evolution but I kept quick. I walked side by side with Silvia, holding her hand tightly to remind her of my presence. She looked up at me hopefully, happiness shining behind the worry and sadness.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My evolution... I'm fighting it. Chrono says I still have a week but I feel like I have less that that. I'm fighting it so hard for you." Silvia admitted.

I rubbed Silvia's head, "Don't worry Silvia, you'll always be that little Kirlia who saved my life. I'll do my best to-"

Silvia looked at me, "Will you love me?" she whispered.

I froze for a second before continuing, "I don't know if I can Silvia. It... frightens me."

Silvia hugged my arm, "It's okay Rui. I'm scared too."

I looked at Chrono to see him looking back at us with a small smile, "You two are so cute together. I never would of thought you two would be so close and holding hands."

I stopped holding Silvia's hand and blushed, "Don't be so mean Chrono."

Chrono laughed, "How am I being mean?"

Silvia pouted, "You're teasing us. That's not nice."

Chrono rolled his eyes, "Whatever you guys say."

I looked at Silvia as we began to snicker before laughing out loud. Chrono shook his head, laughing to himself.

After that, we walked in silence again until the sun began to set. As I took in my breathes, a hint of sea water seemed to greet my taste buds. It was disgusting , but also a good sign. We'll reach the town tomorrow if the taste is this strong.

"Ugh. I hate this taste." Silvia complained.

Chrono gave her a teasing smirk, "Would you rather taste his tongue?"

Silvia lit up bright red, "N-n-n-n-n-No! We're just good friends!" she stammered.

I pretended to look at the sky, my face red as well, "I'm just gonna stay quiet." I whispered.

Chrono looked at me, "Skitty got your tongue?" he grinned.

I shook my head no, "I'm fine."

Chrono walked between us, causing unwanted separation, "You two are always together like this, why not give me some company to? How is your day Rui?"

I shrugged, "My legs hurt so much, I might collapse." I fell forward and laid on the floor, "Yep... I can't move."

Silvia sat beside me, "Want me to heal your legs again?"

I blushed, "Yes please."

Throughout the journey, Silvia used Heal Pulse to keep my legs refreshed. Sometimes they're still sore but generally Silvia does a good job. Chrono went searching for Firewood as Silvia watched over me. Every now and then, she'd sneak a quick kiss on my lips. This little Kirlia... she's so cute, she has stolen my heart for her own. When Chrono came back, he started the fire and took my crystal to try something. My crystal absorbed some of the flames, magnified it and relights our campfire. This time, the flames were a lot stronger. I smiled at Silvia as we snuggled under our blankets. Chrono watched but I think he genuinely likes our interactions. Within minutes, we fell asleep in each other's arms like always.

(Dream)

I woke up on my royal bed and looked around in shock. My front door opened and I watched as Silvia walked in as a little maid.

I blushed hard, "Silvia? Why are you dressed like that?"

I heard the Gardevoir's voice, "Isn't it obvious? Was there ever any doubt that you weren't using her?"

I gritted my teeth, "I'm not using her!"

The Gardevoir laughed as Silvia disappeared, "Do you enjoy being with her? Having her next to you, holding your hand."

"You wouldn't understand! You're just an evil selfish Gardevoir!" I yelled.

"I'm evil and Selfish huh? What about you and your ancestors? Your great grandfather stole that necklace from us Gardevoir. It was the heart of the first Gardevoir that fell in love with the old king. She killed herself to protect him and his kingdom always."

I asked, "Then doesn't it belong to us?"

The Gardevoir shook her head no, "No. It belongs in Sanctuary because that is where the old king ruled. Your great grandfather travelled to our kingdom and snatched it like a thief in the night. He wanted to use it in order to protect his kingdom... and it worked for a time. The Gardevoir's spirit still lives within the crystal, dormant and waiting for her king to call on her again."

"...Then I'll give it back... in exchange for help from the Gardevoir." I replied bravely.

The Gardevoir wasn't prepared for the determined look I gave her, "Urk... stupid kid!" She shoved me, "You think this is a game!?"

I shook my head no, "Of course not. It's an easy negotiation."

She grabbed my shirt, picking me up, "They'll kill you!"

I looked aside, "What do you care..."

She dropped me, "You're right, I don't care. Do what you want, if you die it is not my problem."

I looked at her, "Thank you."

She crossed her arms, looking aside, "Wake up, your 'precious' Silvia is waiting for you."

-Day 4-

I woke up, my eyes flickering slowly, and saw Silvia's face right in front of mine. I smiled, laying my forehead on hers, earning a happy chime from her sleeping form. When enough time has passed, I swung my arm aside to discard the blanket and get up. Chrono is currently still asleep and I noticed that I felt a bit cold. I felt my chest for a moment and found my necklace is missing. I looked around frantically until I saw an illusion of a Gardevoir except... this one seemed different. Her hair extended past her shoulders with a light green robe. She glanced at me before going deeper into the forest. I looked at Silvia and Chrono before following the illusion bravely.

'I need to do this alone. It's calling me.' I thought to myself.

I walked through the forest until I reached a large Oak tree. My necklace floated in the air at chest level. I stepped towards it, watching as it began to glow and created the Gardevoir illusion. Her eyes has a beautiful tint of green along with the red. Her smile looked as innocent as Silvia's with her hair draping over her shoulders. She looked so human and yet so Gardevoir with hands just like mine but covered by green fabric. Her thin body confined by a tight light green robe with her shard parting it and slight revealing her breasts.

She spoke to me, sounding like an Angel, "Don't be afraid."

I blushed slightly, "Who are you?"

She tilted her head, innocence glistening in her eyes as she smiled, "Who do you think I am? Hee hee."

I frowned, confused, "I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are."

She kept her smile, "It's okay. I suppose it was too high of a hope to think you knew me. Perhaps, you haven't look inside your heart but I only have to look at your face. You look just like him, my master, when he was young and rebellious. At the time, pokemon were still developing from humans and I looked like this. I'm one of the first Gardevoir that evolved from humans. I'm also your ancestor because my master got me pregnant before I died."

My eyes widened, "You're one of my ancestors but how?"

She touched her chest blade, "Can you feel it in your heart? My voice, can you hear it? It speaks to you without you ever realizing it."

When she said that, my mind went back to the first kiss me and Silvia had, "Silvia..."

She smiled, "She has royal blood too. Her mother used to be a Princess until she got pregnant by a servant and outcasted. It is okay to love her, she loves you."

I shook my head, "Not for long, she's going to evolve soon."

She poked her cheek, pouting, "What's wrong with that?"

I looked at her sadly, "She'll be different, she'll hurt me."

She lost her smile, "True, but you never know. She might change, as for you, you're the bearer of his curse. Are you the next Monarch or merely a pawn of fate?"

I looked at her confused again, "I don't understand."

She beckoned me to come closer, "Don't worry, I'll do my best to explain it." I got closer and blushed as she rubbed my head and cheeks, "When I killed myself, my heart transformed into this crystal and protected my master. After he died, my spirit went to sleep until I heard the next monarch's voice. You woke me up after your mother died and I did my best to keep you safe. I did what I could to light the way, kept you warm, called out to Silvia, and removed the Frost from the area."

I think I'm starting to get it, "You're protecting me."

She nodded, "I still love my master and I see him in you. He wasn't the nicest person but once you got to know him, he was really kind. He didn't love me but granted me a child to love. My son was a normal human but wasn't allowed to be a Prince. My master married another girl, a Princess, and had her bear three children."

I looked at her curiously, "What happened to their kingdom?"

A new voice greeted my ears, "It died."

I turned to see Silvia's Gardevoir illusion, "Silvia?"

My Ancestor smiled at her, "Hi."

Silvia glared at her, "Who are you?"

My Ancestor giggled, "I'm sorry but that is none of your business."

Silvia flared up, "Of course it's my business! You're talking to him!"

My ancestor frowned at me, "I take what I said back, maybe she isn't a good Gardevoir."

Silvia crossed her arms defiantly, "I don't need that loser. Once I get my dress, I'm abandoning his stuck up ass."

I yelled at her, "I'm not stuck up!"

Silvia flipped me off the best she could before disappearing, "Wow. She's a real piece of work." My ancestor told me.

I sighed, "Yeah."

She smiled at me, placing her hand over my heart, "Don't worry about it. You'll know who your mate is in here. Your heart can tell you many things if you let it open up."

"Am I part Gardevoir?" I asked, unable to hide my frown.

She caressed my cheek, "Don't worry, you're all human but your heart is a Gardevoir deep down. So pure and loving, always caring about others above yourself. That is the heart of a true Gardevoir, not being cold or cruel like Silvia is."

I got mad, "Silvia is not mean! She's a wonderful Kirlia!"

She kissed my head like I was her son, "I know but she won't be a Kirlia forever. Good luck Rui. I'll protect you the best I can." With that, she grabbed my heads.

I looked at my hands and watched my necklace slowly fall onto it. She closed my hands, holding it for a second and giving me a kind smile. My heart twisted a bit as she left, making me wish she didn't leave. I looked at my necklace feeling that familiar warmth before putting it back on and returning to my friends.

-Several Hours Later-

We finally reached the port town and already paid for a boat to transfer us to the distant land. Sanctuary is now 14 days away unless we did some rocky patches. The boat had a few people on board as well but they were the crew. Originally, it's a transport ship carrying salt and other useful cooking supplies but they allowed us to hitchhike. They were really nice though, one sailor told us really cool stories about monstrous pokemon from the deep. As we listened, Silvia would lay her head against mine and I could tell we were breathing in sync.

"Silvia..." I whispered.

She looked at me, "Yeah?"

I decided to be hypothetical about this, "Do you... think it's possible that your Gardevoir self can act on her own?"

Silvia looked confused, "I don't see how... she's supposed to be me."

I hugged her, "Okay."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Something is wrong, I can tell because you try to hide certain things in your mind. If you are my friend, you'll tell me."

I looked at her, "For the past three days, I've been seeing and hearing illusions of your Gardevoir self. In my dreams, she takes over and tries to hurt me with cruel words and logic. I didn't want to worry you, I'm sorry."

Silvia nuzzled my hand, "It's okay Rui. I'm sorry that you're suffering because of me. I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled at her until I heard her Gardevoir self speak in my head, [You two can be so cute, you know?]

I tried to act like I was looking around as I thought, 'You always ruin everything.'

She laughed, [It's my job.]

I asked, 'Do you know anything about the origins of pokemon?'

She answered, [Yes.]

I then asked, 'Will you tell me?'

I couldn't see her but I knew she must be smiling somewhere, [No.]

I shook my head, 'Why am I not surprised?'

She laughed mockingly, [Heh, enjoy your night with your 'precious' Silvia.]

I noticed the sun was setting and got up, "Come on Silvia. Let's go to sleep."

Silvia nodded, "Wait, what about Chrono?"

Chrono was busy puking his guts out over the edge, "You going to be okay Chrono?" I asked.

He gave me a shaky thumbs up before puking again, "I guess he gets sea sick. Oh well, come on Rui."

The two of us are so used to sleeping together that we have a routine. Silvia laid down while I got the blanket ready, then I sweep it over her and lay down. She turns to face me and hugs me as I fix the blanket. Once we were warm, I hug her tightly, kissing her forehead and drifting asleep. I love her...


	7. Ch 7 Travel Days 8, 9, and 10

Ch 7 Travel Days 8-10

{Rui's Point of View}

-Day 8-

The days 5-8 were relatively fine. Chrono kept puking from his sea sickness, much to our dismay. I was worried he'll lose all of his energy or die of dehydration, luckily, neither happened. Silvia and I worked hard to make meals for ourselves and some of the crew. I think I made quite a few friends but almost got spotted as a Prince. Luckily, Silvia talked the accusations down and protected me. I haven't told her about my Ancestor and I know I should but... I don't want her to feel worse about evolving. Her adult self knew and periodically reminded me of my hesitation to inform her. My best response is to just ignore and enjoy every second with Silvia. It has been a week and Silvia still hasn't evolved but I know it's close. I noticed her body changed slightly because her red horns are shrinking ever so slightly. I... kept that a secret... I know I shouldn't but I didn't want to destroy her happy mood. The ship finally reached the dock and boy was Chrono happy.

Chrono jumped off the ship, kissing the ground, "Thank Arceus for land!"

I shook my head, chuckling, "Don't kiss it too hard. It may not like it, plus we have to sail back after a couple days."

Chrono stood up, smiling at me, "Don't remind me, it feels great to be off that boat."

Silvia hugged my arm after getting off, "Ready to get going Rui?"

"What about me?" Chrono complained.

Silvia giggled before asking, "Who are you again?"

Chrono acted heartbroken, "Oh my! How could you, sniff, forget your own brother?"

Silvia giggled cutely, "You're so funny Chrono. Tee hee."

Chrono smiled at her, "I'm glad you're okay Silvia."

Silvia hugged me, poking my belly, "Hee hahaha! Stop it!" I laughed.

Silvia stopped and slapped my arms as I started tickling her mercilessly until Chrono coughed. He had a very protective look on his face, causing me pause. I took my hands back and allowed Silvia to stand up. When she did, Silvia fixed her dress and started walking beside me. Since the ship arrived late in the day, we only had three hours of sunlight before stopping to camp for the night. Silvia looked unusually tired and started drifting to sleep while standing. At one point she fell over and I caught her just before the face hit the ground. I flipped her open, looking at her with worried eyes.

She looked so sad, "I'm sorry Rui." she whispered.

Chrono crouched beside her, "What's wrong Silvia!?" he demanded.

Silvia started crying, "It's time. I've tried my best to fight it but... I can't hold it back any longer. She's overpowering my mind and I..."

I watched as her body began to glow and she writhed in pain. We stepped back from Silvia as she curled into a fetal position. Her horns forced their way back into her body before ripping out of her chest and back. Her body slowly is encased in a bright light as it went through its final transformation. Her body grew to be 5 foot 10 with C cups breasts. When the light stopped glowing, I had to look away in embarrassment since her dress barely covered her butt. Slowly, Silvia got up in her new form and looked at us. Her eyes looked just like they were in the illusion as an evil smirk spread across her face.

She tilted her head, "What? No words? No tears?"

I stared at her, opening my mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Silvia took a step towards me but Chrono stepped between us and eyed her down.

She looked at him, radiating annoyance, "Why stand between us?" she asked.

Chrono took in a breath, "You would have wanted me to keep him safe."

Silvia smirked, cruelty in her eyes, "That was the OLD me. The new me doesn't give a fuck about either of you two. Speaking of which... why aren't you balling your eyes out?" She pointed at me mockingly, "Where's your 'precious' Silvia now? Better yet, who is she? Me. In the end, you were doomed from the start. That's why she never wanted to really date you because it would have been short lived. She hugged you, kissed you and loved you but never was 'with' you. Doesn't it hurt?"

I got mad, "Of course it does!"

She smiled, "Then cry about it, release your despair in losing someone you loved."

Chrono frowned, "You loved him too Silvia."

Silvia turned her head aside as if that statement was beneath her, "I never loved him, that was my naive, weak, stupid, and ugly younger self. Now, I'm stunning. Look at me, any Gallade, Gardevoir, OR human would do anything for me."

"Silvia wasn't ugly!" I yelled.

Silvia smirked at me, "I'll take that as a compliment since I am Silvia."

I shook my head, "You are not Silvia!"

Silvia narrowed her eyes at me threateningly, "Boy, what have I told you about that retard mouth of yours."

I swallowed hard, backing up a little, "I'm not scared of you!"

Silvia waved her hand, tossing Chrono aside like he was a toy, "Scared now?"

"..." I stayed silent.

Silvia laughed, "I thought so. Now... where are your clothes..."

She started rummaging through our belongings, "Why do you want me clothes?"

She glanced at me angrily, "I'm not letting your ugly ass see my beautiful ass like this. I'm taking a pair of your shorts and... perfect!" she pulled out a pair of black shorts and put them on.

I frowned, "Those were my favorite..."

She giggled, "I know. They fit well on me, what do you think Chrono?"

Chrono didn't look happy, "Well, I-"

She cut him off, "I just remembered, I don't care. I'm tired. Fuck you guys, I'm going to sleep."

Silvia took her blanket and laid down far away from us. Chrono took his and I stared at mine for a moment. Memories of Silvia and me sleeping together flooded my mind until my vision blurred. I wiped my tears on the blanket and found a spot to sleep at. I laid down and covered myself but kept looking towards Silvia. She tried to cover herself but the blanket is too small to cover her lengthy body. When she gave up, I watched her slowly get up and walk towards me. My heart began to race with misguided excitement until she grabbed my blanket and ripped it off me. I watched in despair as she walked back to her spot and covered herself with both blankets. The cold night air tickled my skin as I sat up and walked to the fire. I used my necklace to absorb more heat and felt it radiate around my body, keeping me warm. I held my necklace, thanking it for the warmth before curling up near the fire. I did my best to hide my sobs as I began to cry myself to sleep.

-Day 9-

The next morning was terrible. I woke up half expecting to see Silvia in her Kirlia form like it was just a bad dream. Instead, I woke up to a Gardevoir kicking my stomach full force.

Silvia ordered, "Get up!"

I held my stomach, grunting in pain as I slowly stood up, "What was that for?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, I'm sorry 'your highness'. I didn't mean to kick you, did you want me to shake you softly?"

I didn't like the sarcasm in her voice, "You're nothing but a... um..." I didn't know the bad word.

"Bitch?" She answered for me.

I shot up, "Yeah!"

She back handed me hard, "Don't you say that to me you worthless Prince!"

I held my cheek, "You're so mean..."

Silvia laughed, "So what? What are you going to do about it? I'll answer for you, absolutely nothing."

I noticed Chrono was gone, "Where's Chrono?"

Silvia smirked, "He's gone."

I looked at her in shock, "Gone!? Why!?"

Silvia crossed her arms over her chest, "While you were sleeping, a traveling Merchant told him about a nearby cave with Dawn stone in it. Unfortunately, it's a trial that only a Kirlia can attempt alone. He begged me to bring you to Sanctuary and I said fine. I'll do it but you have to listen to me or else I'll hurt you."

I looked down, biting my tongue, "Fine."

Silvia smiled at me, "Good. Carry our stuff and make sure not to be left behind."

The rest of the day sucked because I carried all of our supplies. Usually we split the supplies so all of us are helping but Silvia is too good for that. She said she needs to keep alert in case we get attacked and she needs to be quick. I didn't believe her but didn't say anything to fight with her because I knew it'd be pointless. When night began to fall, I was so exhausted, I fell onto my stomach. Silvia refused to cook for me, so I had to cook for myself but I was surprised. I cooked fairly well and I think it surprised Silvia. Once Dinner is finished, she took my blanket again and fell asleep. I curled up into a ball again and fell asleep.

(Dream)

I woke up on that same beach, looking around for my Silvia. I thought, maybe in my dreams, I could find the real Silvia and love her. Instead, I was alone... Alone like I am in real life.

"Hey loser." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked at see the Gardevoir Silvia hugging a Gallade, "This is my dream guy."

I ignored her, looking at the sand sadly, "Leave me alone..."

"You don't want to watch me make out with 'my' mate?" Silvia mocked.

I hugged my knees, "Just leave me alone!"

The Gallade spoke to her, "Maybe you're being to mean to him."

Silvia scoffed, "Ugh, you're gonna sympathize with him. You are not my dream guy."

I started crying into my knees until Silvia sighed, "Ugh, you are so boring."

-Day 10-

That morning started off strangely since Silvia didn't feel like herself. I didn't know what it was but she drank a lot of water and need a couple of breaks during our travel. When half of the day passed, she finally collapsed. I ran over to her worriedly before stopping and having the dark thought to abandon her.

'I could... make her pay...' I thought grimly until...

"Please..." she looked at me, her eyes almost looking like my Silvia, "Help me."

I dropped everything and helped her to our new campsite, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel hot... too hot." Silvia replied weakly.

I felt her forehead, "You're running a fever. I'll be right back after I set you up."

I covered her with our blankets and placed our remaining water next to her. I decided to scour the forest for supplies, finding an abundance of berries and a nearby river. To my delight, the water tasted amazing and ripped off one of my sleeves. I dipped it in the water and squeezed the extra water out to keep it cold, as well as damp. I ran back to Silvia and picked her head up to wipe her face gently.

She opened her eyes to look at me, "I thought you were going to leave me..."

I laid the damp cloth on her forehead, "I would never leave you like that."

She looked at me, hope flashing in her eyes, "Why?"

I held her hand, "I... still see you as that beautiful Kirlia that saved me."

She squeezed my hand lightly, smiling, "I was wrong about you."

I rubbed her hand, "Yeah."

She looked at her hand before looking at me, "You're... not like those rich kids... you're... nice..."

I kissed her hand, "Sh. You need your rest."

Since her face was already red, I couldn't tell if she was blushing, "It's hard to sleep alone like this."

I smiled at her, "You're not alone. I'm here."

Silvia sighed, "You're being so nice. Why? I was mean to you."

I looked at her hand, seeing the Kirlia one for a second, "You're still my precious Silvia deep down. I know you are and I still love you."

Silvia's eyes widened at those words before turning her head away, "Thank you..." I heard her sniffle.

I stayed there, holding her hand until she finally fell asleep.

-3 hours later-

I saw the sun beginning to set as I foraged for more food and water. Silvia needed her cloth damp again and I knew she was hungry. When I got back, she smiled at me as I laid the cold damp cloth on her head.

I held a Pecha Berry, "I got your favorite."

She looked shocked, "How did you know?"

"Chrono told me a week ago. Open up." I smiled, holding the berry.

She opened her mouth, allowing me to feed her, "You... I... I love you Rui..."

I laughed it off, "It's just the fever."

She looked up at the sky, "Maybe... Sorry for getting your hopes up."

I kissed her hand, "It's okay."

She looked at me, bringing her hand to my face and cupping my cheek, "Hm..." she smiled.

I saw a glimpse of the old her in her eyes, "Your eyes are beautiful."

Her look became more endearing with her smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled back, letting her caress my cheek.

"Sleep next to me, please." Silvia told me, moving the blankets up.

I got under with her, hugging her taller form. Silvia smiled at that, kissing my head and then forcing me to kiss her lips. I was shocked at first, feeling her use psychic to keep my arms and legs from objecting. I didn't try to move them and accepted the kiss because... I miss her. It's only been a day or two and I already miss my beloved Silvia this much. I felt her tongue explore my mouth like she owned it, eyeing me like a predator as we kiss.

When she pulled back, she said, "Better?"

I was confused, "Than what?"

She smiled, "Better than when I was a Kirlia?"

I blushed, "I'm not sure."

She grinned, "We can kiss again to make sure."

I saw her evil personality again, "I'm... too insecure right now."

She didn't like that, "You don't love me?"

I looked into her eyes seeing only her dark personality but I still kissed her, "I do but you... can be scary still."

Silvia looked at me blankly, "True. Especially since you can't trust me." She grinned evilly, pulling me close.

"S-Silvia?" I blushed.

She bit my ear softly, "Calm down. The fever has weakened already."

I squirmed a bit, "That... feels weird."

She stopped, "I guess you don't like ear biting. Hm... what about."

I looked at her, "I'm not a toy..."

She grinned at me, "I think you are a toy."

I frowned, "I thought you liked me."

Silvia tilted her head, "I do like you. You helped me. Now I'm just trying to give you some foreplay."

"Foreplay? What's that?" I asked.

She giggled, "So cute and innocent." she gently licked my cheek, "Foreplay is something adults do to get ready for sex."

"Sex?" I asked, starting to resist her.

She pinned my arms down, "Yes, sex. When a man and a woman have sex, a baby can be born but best of all, it can feel really good for both. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good."

A very commanding masculine voice got our attention, "Silvia! Get off him now!"

We both looked at a Gallade in surprise, "Chrono?"

Chrono crossed his arms and stepped forward, "Yes."

Silvia got off me, "Ugh, you had to ruin my opportunity like that. Don't you know that no one likes a cock blocker."

Chrono glared at her, "Your mouth is so foul now. Perhaps I should cut out your tongue."

I could see electricity connecting from their glares, "I'd love to see you try big brother."

I got up, "Guys, please don't fight."

Chrono glared at me, "Shut up human! This doesn't concern you."

Silvia glared at me as well, "Yeah, what he said!"

I shrunk down, sitting on the floor as they began to argue. I watched, staring at my two former friends as their voices grew louder. I couldn't recognize them anymore... my friends are gone... replaced with... them. I guess... I guess it was a mistake to trust them. Silvia is a self centered bitch and Chrono is a justice loving douchebag that dislikes humans. Why are they so different when they evolve? It's not fair that I'm stuck with them instead of my friends.

Silvia screamed, "Fuck you! You don't own me! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"

Chrono yelled back, "I'm the leader here you stupid cunt! You will listen to me or I'll shadow sneak your god damn legs off!"

Silvia mocked him, "Oh, well aren't you a big man, needing a priority attack to deal with your little sister!"

Chrono started yelling even more, "You better shut the fuck up or I'll shove my cock down your throat!"

Silvia laughed, "Oh please! A Ralts wouldn't even gag on that tiny thing!"

Chrono extended an elbow blade, "You fucking sure about that, you stupid ass cunt!"

I started crying, "Guys! Stop fighting!"

Silvia picked up a rock and threw it at me, "Shut up Rui!" She pointed at Chrono, "You! You're nothing but a giant retarded green dildo!"

I curled up into a ball, crying as they continued to fight. That's when I heard them started physically fighting. I stopped crying, sat up and watched as they punched each other. Gallade is technically stronger but Silvia still overpowered him at times. They didn't use attacks but the fighting got so violent, bruises began to form. Silvia spat out some blood after one good hook from Chrono. When Chrono got the upper hand, I threw myself in there and tried to stop him.

"She's had enough!" I yelled.

He punched her again, "Get back before I kick your ass next! Talk shit now you little slut!"

Silvia grunted, "Ugh!" As he punched her.

I pushed Gallade and tried to protect Silvia with my body, "Please stop hurting her!"

He stopped just to grab the back of my throat and threw me off, "What's wrong with you!? This little whore was going to rape you! Shouldn't you be happy!?"

"I still love her!" I cried.

Chrono flipped me off, "She was right, you are nothing but a retard."

I watched him reel back a punch and ran over to kick him on the side of the head. He fell off her in a daze as I tried to check on Silvia. She was unconscious with a lot of bruises on her face.

"How could you do this to her!? Is this the justice you love so much? What kind of horrid person hurts his sister and calls it justice?" I demanded.

Chrono wiped his mouth, getting up, "You're lucky you were trying to protect her or I'd bust your fucking skull open. She won't wake up until tomorrow so go to sleep. I'll sleep over here."

I thanked him and grabbed the blankets Silvia and I were using. I laid it on her, tucking it underneath to keep her warm. I laid next to her, hugging Silvia with fresh tears, wishing... just wishing... we could all go back to being friends... I want to believe it is possible but... deep down... I know that might not happen. They're so different now. I thought Silvia was starting to love me again but I was wrong. She was trying to trick me into whatever sex is. Arceus... I just want my friends back...

(Thank you guys for always supporting me. College has been draining me mentally so I've been extremely tired lately. I'm trying to write a little bit at a time but most stories won't be continued for a while. Sorry. I'll do my best though. Hard to believe the little Kirlia I loved is gone. Now Chrono is a Gallade and even he is a douchebag. Rui just can't catch a break...)


	8. Ch 8 Travel Days 14-16

Ch. 8 Travel Days 14-16

{Rui's Point Of View}

-March 5th, 693-

-Day 14-

Travel days 11-13 were the same. Chrono and Silvia walked ahead of me as I hung my head carrying our stuff. Every now and then they'd start another argument, leaving me as a bystander. I never said anything, didn't look at them and didn't want to be there. I was so out of touch with reality that I never noticed the aching in my legs or the rumbling in my stomach. They did their best to ignore me on the walks but I wouldn't know if they did look at me. When we stopped for the night, I'd forage for food and bring it back for them. After placing it down, I'd walk over to a tree, sit in front of it and stare at my knees or the fire. They ate in cold silence, looking around for any signs of life or when a Hoot-Hoot coos. I thought about my family, wishing I was home or dead with them. When they finally fall asleep, they use all the blankets, leaving me to bare all night with just my clothes. Then, we'd wake up the next morning and repeat this same process.

Then came day 14 and I started noticing how easy it was to tell I was unhealthy. I was pale and I couldn't get up for the first 30 minutes. Silvia actually had to check on me before forcing me to eat and drink.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Silvia demanded.

"..." I just shrugged.

"Here, I'll carry you since you're too work." Silvia offered.

"..." I just nodded slightly.

Silvia used her psychic powers to levitate me and float me beside her. Chrono carried the supplies and looked at me periodically.

"Are you... okay?" Chrono asked.

"..." I shook my head no.

"You haven't spoken in days Rui, use your voice." Silvia told me.

"...You should have just left me there..." I replied.

"You're the one that wanted us to help you get allies. We'll just hand you over to the Queen of Sanctuary and she'll probably help you." Silvia replied.

I sighed, "Then there's no point."

Silvia kept glancing at me, "Why?"

"They're just going to kill me or hand me over to my brother for the reward. What's the point?" I asked.

Silvia looked at me, "He killed your family right?"

I answered, "Yes."

Silvia looked ahead, "Then you should want to get revenge on him."

Chrono joined in, "Yes, that is justice in its purest form."

I shrugged the best I could, "Then what? Become king? Marry some princess I don't know, get assassinated, and have my people ruled by another traitor?"

Silvia groaned, "Stop being such a baby. You're supposed to live for your people and make their lives better, not yours."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not a human who's entire family was murdered and had his kingdom ruled by an evil sibling. You two don't understand how much it hurts because I lost my family twice now..." I retorted.

Silvia raised an eyebrow, "Twice?"

I hung my head, "I thought you two were my family... then you both evolved and now I'm alone again."

Silvia shook her head, "We're not your family."

Chrono sighed, "I only agreed to help you because I thought you'd be able to make me rich after we defeated your brother."

I shook my head, "I thought you two were my friends. I thought you cared about me..."

Chrono looked at me, "We did care about you but then we grew up."

I looked at Chrono, "You shouldn't just hate me now, I didn't do anything wrong."

Chrono looked at me, "Yes you did. You lied to me about the relationship between you and Silvia multiple times."

I frowned, "I'm sorry Chrono. You just scared me with your threats of cutting my tongue off or hurting me for dating your sister."

Chrono rolled his eyes, "So lying makes it better?"

I looked at him sadly, "It was purely innocent, I loved her."

Silvia frowned, "He's not lying... he really did. My younger self just couldn't resist him. She liked him because she knew he had a good heart."

Chrono raised a hand to pat my head, "Keep your chin up Rui. Stand by us and I'll forgive you eventually but I want you to get revenge on your brother, got it?"

I nodded, "You got it Chrono."

Silvia shook her head, "I'm going to stay in Sanctuary and find a real mate."

I looked at Silvia sadly, "I'll miss you..."

Silvia's eyes flashed for a moment before looking at the ground, "Just... stop being so nice."

I tried to look at her face, "No. I still care about you, even if you're a Gardevoir now. I promised you that and I'm not going to break that promise. Silvia, you were the one that saved my life and the one I fell in love with."

Silvia looked at me, "You saved me too... from those bullies..."

I smiled at her, "I did it because I loved you."

Silvia smiled back, "Yeah... you did..."

"I still do." I replied firmly.

Silvia shook her head, "No you don't. You hate that I'm a Gardevoir."

I looked at her sadly, "I hate that you're mean to me, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I can't bare to see you in pain, that's why I tried to save you from Chrono last night."

Silvia hung her head, "I don't know how I feel about you Rui..."

The three of us stayed in silence for the rest of the day. When nightfall came, I stayed in the camp as Chrono looked for food. Silvia sat me down next to a tree before trying to make a fire.

I watched her, wondering, 'Why does she hate me so much?'

Silvia got the fire started and looked at me, "What are you looking at?"

I looked down, "Nothing."

Silvia frowned and stood over me, "You look lonely... would you like my company?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

Silvia sat next to me, "I'll be honest with you... I don't hate you."

I looked at her, "You don't?"

Silvia looked up at the sky, "The younger me never wanted you to know but I was raped by a rich man before we saved you."

I looked at her, "Raped? I still don't understand."

Silvia looked at me, "You wouldn't understand until it happened to you..."

I looked down, "Chrono said you tried to rape me."

Silvia sighed, "He's right, I did. I still want to."

I looked at her, "Why?"

Silvia teared up but shook them away, "Because I'm ashamed." she whispered.

I wrapped an arm around her, hugging Silvia gently, "It's okay Silvia."

Silvia looked at me coldly, "How is it okay when you don't even know what is wrong you spoiled brat?"

I returned her gaze, "How do you think it feels to have everything ripped from you, only to be replaced with nothing?"

Silvia stared at me for a moment before grabbing my shoulders and pinning me to the tree. She kept my head in place by forcing my forehead against hers as she stared into my eyes. I reached up and grabbed her back to pull her into a kiss. She looked at me in shock at first but quickly melted into it when I opened my mouth. Aggressively, she forced me onto my back, pinning me to the ground instead.

She gripped my shirt, "I'm going to show you what it's like to be raped and see how you like it."

I shrugged, "Go ahead, hurt me but know this. I have never tried to hurt you Silvia, I love you."

She paused when I said that, gripping my shirt tightly before punching me in the stomach, "No! I want you to cry and beg me not too!"

I grunted in pain, "Ugh."

She grabbed my throat, "Beg!"

I felt her start to strangle me, "No. I love you Silvia."

She smacked me, "Stop saying that! What is wrong with you!?"

I looked into her eyes, "I'm... I'm not letting you turn evil. You're my best friend still and I want you to be with me for-"

She punched me, "Stop it! For the love of Arceus, just stop it! I'm not your best friend!"

I yelled back, "Yes you are! I don't care if you're not royalty, I want you to be my mate!"

Silvia stared into my eyes, "You're lying..."

I shook my head, "No! I'm not! You mean more to me than some stupid rule! I want you to be my queen!"

Silvia kissed me hard before pulling back, "I'm not falling for that!"

I got mad, "There is nothing to fall for! I! Love! You! It's that simple!"

Silvia got off me, "I... Why... Just tell me why..."

"I already said why. You're still that wonderful little Kirlia who saved me that day." I replied.

Silvia shook her head, "No. I'm an 18 year old Gardevoir that knows better! You're... just some dumb kid who thinks he knows what love is!"

I looked down, "I... admit... I don't know much about love and what it is but I know that I truly care about you."

Silvia pat my head, "At least you told me the truth."

I blushed, "Silvia... please be my girlfriend."

Silvia turned around, "No. Not yet."

I hung my head, "Okay..."

Chrono came back with a dead Bidoof, "Who wants fresh meat?" he asked.

We both nodded and started prepping the Bidoof for consumption. Silvia barely looked at me but my crystal filled my heart with hope. When Dinner was served, we all ate alone with no words spoken between us. However, I didn't end up sleeping alone since Silvia wanted to share her blankets with me. I eagerly accepted and found myself sleeping with the one I loved. I knew it might not last but I wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

-Day 15-

I felt a lot better the next day with strength radiating throughout my body. Silvia walked beside me but did her best to avoid looking at me. Even so, I was still happy to know she's finally starting to like me again. I know she's a different person now but she has to still be Silvia. Chrono held his head up high with a large amount of confidence. I guess it's a part of his new persona and I do think it's cool. One thing I wondered is how Chrono never evolved before Silvia. I know he's older, so how did he stop the evolution for so long? I wanted to ask but I ended up staying silent for a couple hours. Then an injured pokemon came into view and caused us to run to him in alarm.

It was a male Gardevoir with a large gash across his stomach and left arm, "Are you alive?" Chrono asked as he knelt beside him.

The Gardevoir coughed a bit, "Yes."

Chrono looked at Silvia and nodded, "Heal him."

Silvia quickly knelt beside him and began healing the injured Gardevoir. I looked at him in worry but noticed a disgusted look appear on his face.

He was looking dead at me, "What's THAT doing here?"

Chrono answered him, "He's here to ask our queen for help."

The male Gardevoir choked a bit on blood as he said, "His kind did this to me!"

Chrono's head shot up and looked at me, "You think?"

I nodded, "My brother is here."

I heard my Guardian whisper in my ear, "He's in this land, be wary."

The male Gardevoir glared at me, "How dare he come to this land after what his kind had done to us."

Silvia rubbed his head, "Sh, you need your strength. Your body is suffering from frostbite."

I clenched my hand, "The Frost..."

As if on que, a large snowball seemed to fly into the sky and mix with the clouds. A few seconds passed as thousands of snowflakes began to fall. A deathly chill began to freeze the air but I pulled out my necklaced and raised it high. My necklace released a small ball of light into the sky and cleared it up quickly.

The Male Gardevoir looked at me in shock, "No way..." he whispered.

I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He frowned laying his head down, "You need to get to Sanctuary alive."

Chrono gave him a determined look, "We already are going there."

He nodded, "Good. Up ahead... my village is... in danger..."

Without warning, his body began to freeze solid and shattered into icy dust. Silvia and Chrono jumped back from surprise.

"Whoa!" Chrono yelled.

Silvia looked at me, "You're unusually calm, did you know about this?"

I shook my head, "No. I just can't feel surprised about this."

Chrono got our attention, "We need to keep moving and get to that village."

Silvia agreed, "Hopeful everyone will be okay but this isn't a good sight. You..." Silvia looked at me, "You better not be setting us up!"

I looked at her sadly, "I would never do that Silvia..."

Chrono placed a hand on her shoulder, "He didn't even know Sanctuary existed in the first place."

Silvia glanced at Chrono, "Yeah... you're right and Rui is a good human."

I think my heart leaped with joy when she said that, "Thank you." I whispered, hanging my head with a happy smile.

Silvia pat my shoulder to get me to look at her. She nudged her head, urging me to walk with then and I happily did. The village came into sight and it was up in flames. We ran into the village, looking around for any and all survivors. The only ones left were all female Gardevoir much to our surprise. Male Gardevoir and Gallades were all dead with their icy dust in the wind.

Silvia asked one of them, "What happened?"

The female Gardevoir looked at her in panic, "We were attacked by these pokemon and humans who were cold as ice."

Silvia looked at Chrono, "There's no denying it now."

Chrono nodded, "Rui's brother is here. He must have known he'd come here first."

The female Gardevoir looked at me, "Oh god... he looks like the First King."

The other Gardevoir gasped and talked amongst themselves but Silvia spoke up, "Calm down. He's nothing like the First King."

They kept murmuring to each other, eyeing me suspiciously, "I guess they hate me too..." I sighed.

Chrono pat my back, "They're just scared right now. Thanks to you, they lived."

I looked at him confused, "How did I help them live?"

Chrono smiled at me, "If we never met, we'd never have come here in the first place. You living from your brother's betrayal saved their lives."

I looked at Chrono, "Chrono, I want to save everyone I can."

Chrono's eyes flashed, "You want to save everyone?"

I looked at the sky with a determined glare, "What my brother has done is unacceptable. After he dies, I need to be the best king I can be for everyone. Journeying with you two will help mold me into the kind of king I'll be."

Chrono smiled at that, "Good. I'd hate for you to become a worse king than your brother. Come on Silvia, we've done all we could. Let's continue on our journey and rest for the night."

Silvia gave him a thumbs up, "No problem Chrono."

-Day 16-

The next started off well but then we began to find frost soldier bodies along the path. That meant we were getting closer to the fighting. However, we never wandered into a battle, just more and more bodies until they disappeared.

Chrono looked around, "That's... strange."

I looked at him, "What is it?"

Silvia looked around worriedly, "There's... no bodies."

"Yeah... I've been wondering about that... what do you think happened?" I asked.

Chrono looked around intensely, "The battle must have ended recently and that's not a good thing for us."

Silvia asked, "Do you think they'll have an ambush for us?"

Chrono snorted, "I don't see why not, they were just in a battle. They probably will think we're soldiers instead travelers."

I heard leaves shuffle above and watched as seven Gallade dropped down on us. I didn't even have time to breath when they landed on me. Two seconds and they already had me on my stomach with my hands tied behind my back. Silvia and Chrono proved to be more difficult since they dodged the initial assault. I watched them fight but it was a lost cause. These were seasoned soldiers fighting two pokemon who only recently evolved. One we were fully restricted, they interrogated Chrono since he designated himself the leader. With my crystal in my shirt, I felt a little safer but they were eager to just slit my throat.

"You can't kill him. He's important!" Chrono yelled.

"Why not?" The veteran Gallade asked.

Chrono bit his lip before saying, "He needs to meet the queen. It's vital that we get him to meet her."

They laughed a bit, "You think we're stupid? Why would we just bring you to our queen?"

Chrono looked at me, "He has the crystal and it chose him."

They stopped laughing, looking at me, "What did you say?"

I hung my head, 'Great... now they'll kill me for sure.'

Chrono then said, "He is willing to give us our crystal back but he's in desperate need of help."

The Veteran Gallade knelt in front of me so we could talk face to face, "Who exactly are you?"

I answered him, "I'm a Prince from the land these frost soldiers came from. My brother, who leads the Frost, murdered my father, mother and our two brothers. I have to kill him and take the throne back before he destroys not only my people but everyone else's."

The Veteran looked at me for a long while before getting up, "We're bringing them to our queen."

The other Gallades didn't even question him as they helped us up to our feet. They began to make us march with them as we walked along the road towards Sanctuary.


	9. Ch 9 Murdered and Awakening

Ch. 9 Murdered and Awakening

(Everything up to this point is to show how Rui got to the real beginning point of the story. I hope I'll be able to write more even though Finals are around the corner.)

{Rui's Point of View}

When arrived in the city, I couldn't help but be amazed by the giant walls. Several Gardevoir kept their eyes on me with a mix of hatred and intrigue. It took a few moments but the soldiers were able to convince the guard that I should meet their Queen. The inner city looked eons ahead of our time. Using psychic energy, they were able to make several buildings float to increase living space. The ground beneath my feet is made from a special kind of chiseled granite with a psychic lace to keep it from corroding. There were humans in the city but they were always holding hands with a Gardevoir. Some looked happy, others looked terrified.

I glanced at Silvia, 'I wonder how she feels about being here?'

The Castle is easy to spot since it was in the center of the city with a several rivers coiling around it in the air. A clear psychic dome encased the city over the walls; in order to secure itself from any outside danger. The castle had 8 towers that floated around it in four separate heights.

I whispered to myself, "This city is amazing..."

Silvia's eyes sparkled with confined delight, "Yes..."

The walk ended quickly as a platform floated to us. I was hesitant to get on but Silvia shoved me onto it. The platform began to fly towards the castle and Chrono held me in place to keep me from falling off. The wind kept me from keeping my eyes open. When it finally stopped, I was hesitant to open my eyes until Chrono gently pushed me. I honestly didn't care about the stupid paintings and furniture they had. Their leader laid upon her throne with a bored expression until I came into view. She wore a gold hemmed black dress instead of white with a large gold necklace wrapped around her neck. Over the center of her throat, a small green emerald is embedded into the necklace.

She sat straight before getting up, "Welcome to Sanctuary."

The soldiers knelt and I followed suit until Silvia made me stand, "Don't kneel to her. In Gardevoir culture, that's an insult if you're not one of us."

I looked at Silvia in confusion, "Why?"

"You're refusing to look at her. Besides, it just is, deal with it." Silvia told me.

Their queen walked towards us, eyeing me with curiosity, "You... Why do you look like him?" She looked at my chest, her eyes glowing.

I felt a bit nervous, "Like who?" I asked.

My necklace floated out of my shirt, "You bastard..." their queen's eyes began to narrow with rage, "You're ancestor stole this! You're that Frostbitten bastard's brother! Prince Rui!"

I scratched the back of my neck, laughing slightly, "It sounds weird to call me Prince Rui."

Their queen's glare of hatred burned a hole in my soul, "You're here to change us but I won't allow it! I, Aura, fifth descendant of the Royal Gardevoir will not allow it! Soldiers, take those two back to the city. They are free to stay, I must speak to this arrogant human alone."

Silvia and Chrono didn't protest as they left the room. I noticed Silvia look back at me with a worried glance. I smiled at her with a fake confident wave before looking at Aura.

Aura stood in front of me, looking down, "Tell me, why did you come here?"

I took the necklace off, "I... I need your help to defeat my brother."

She tapped a finger against her chin, "Hm... you need my help to defeat your brother? How interesting. I just received a letter from your brother. He said he's willing to leave my people alone if I kill you. What can you give me in return?"

I looked at my necklace, "I... I was hoping this would be enoug-"

She smacked the necklace out of my hand, "What the hell do you know about us!?"

I looked at her, shivering a bit, "I'm sorry! I just thought you'd want it back and I would agree to any other terms you urk-!"

She grabbed my throat with psychic, "You know nothing about royal affairs, do you!? I like having our kind be cruel and racist towards humans!"

I looked at her, crying slightly, "Please help me, he murdered our family. I can get other kingdoms to help and we'll kill him together."

She laughed before throwing me into a wall, "Are you insane? You think you'll be able to influence the other kingdoms with nothing but a sob story?"

I pleaded to her, "Please trust me! That necklace can give me the strength to-"

She dragged me over to a large glass window before grabbing the back of my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for her next move and she didn't waver. With a quick smash, she slammed my face into the glass window, shattering it. The input broke my nose and knocked out both my front baby teeth. Blood poured down my face from my nose and mouth.

I coughed out a bit, "W... why are you doing this to me? I did nothing wrong."

Aura made the necklace float to her hand, "You stupid fucking child."

I panted, feeling a clean straight cut from a piece of glass begin to bleed across my right cheek, "I can help you. Please."

Aura made me watched as she threw my necklace as far as she could out the window. It floated in the wind for a bit before falling into a river, leaving the city.

"Why would you do that!?" I yelled in shock.

Aura smirked, "We don't need that stupid crystal anymore. We're happy the way we are and you my friend, are royally screwed."

I looked away from her, crying, "I knew it was a mistake to come here."

Aura grabbed my hair, "Trust me, you're going to regret it for a very long time. We have plenty of time to spare and I think it's only fair to let you see everything before you die. Heh heh heh." Aura grinned.

Much to my horror, I found her words to be true. I spent the next six months trapped in Sanctuary. It turns out, when my ancestor stole the crystal, it doomed the Gardevoir. Slowly, over time, it turned them evil. Once they evolve, the evil invades the body and personality. That's why Chrono and Silvia became so different after evolving. I don't know what broke my spirits more. The beating and torture, or the fact that Silvia didn't care. I spent every night for the first three months... holding on to the belief that Silvia will come save me. That... a part of her still loves me. And so... every day I'd smile as my cage door opened only to reveal my tormentors. They used my body for sex whenever they wanted, starved me, burned me, stretched me... At the end of the six months, I finally was granted the death I so desperately wanted. I thought... I thought the next time I'd open my eyes, it'd be to the sight of my dead family.

-April 24th, 700-

I woke up with a gasp inside a dark cave. Water dripped from stalagmites and I noticed I was floating in the middle of a pool. My memory... I... I can't remember who I am. I shifted my body forward and stood in the shallow pool. The only light in the room radiated off the water with sparkling submerged stones. I walked to the edge and took my first step out of the water. I noticed a small red light appear and disappear from the floor. Upon closer inspection, I found a small red crystal and hesitantly picked it up.

"What's this?" I wondered before feeling something vibrate in my heart.

-Memory(6 years ago)-

I was in the same cave but found myself watching as a severely injured Gardevoir staggered in. She panted hard, carrying my body in her hands before falling forward. My body hit the ground and rolled a bit. 12 straight cuts along her back made fresh blood pour out. She started crying as she forced herself to drag her body forward. The tip of her chest blade glowed faintly as she finally reached my body.

"Rui... I did it." She cried, "I got you here but now I... I have to tell you what you need to do."

A loud explosion paused her for a moment as she looked up in horror. The noise died down as she struggled to a sitting position. Gently, she stroke my head, petting my head with a depressed lover's gaze.

"I'm so sorry Rui. I'm so so so sorry! It's my fault you're dead." Her tears dripped onto my face, making streams like I was crying, "Sniff, but that's not important. It won't help me but these waters will save you. In a few years, you'll reawaken in Xerneas's pool. My... agh... my people are trapped in ice and I need you to save them. You'll probably have no memories but that's okay. I know you can do it. You'll need to find your necklace but I don't know where it is. Pant... Pant... Arceus, this hurts so much... Rui, when you see this, leave the cave and look for a place called Pitch. There, you'll meet someone who can help you."

Another explosion shook the cave but sounded a lot closer than the other one. She gently pushed me into the water before struggling to her feet.

As she watched me float on my back, I saw a smile creep across her face, "I believe in you Rui. Please, never forget me. My name is Silvia. I'll make sure no one ever finds this place." She raised her hand to her chest shard and broke a piece off.

She grabbed her chest blade in agony and dropped the piece onto the floor. It looked exactly like the piece I found and rolled to the exact spot.

-Present Day-

I stared at the faint red stone; a tear dripping down my nose onto it, "Silvia... Whoever you were, thank you."

I'm older now than I was when I was dead. I'm 16 years old and stand at 5 foot 5.

I began walking around until I found a passage in the rock and walked through. Eventually I reached a dead end but ended up rubbing my hand along a hidden switch. The boulder moved aside and revealed a beautiful forest. The cold air invaded the cave and immediately began to make me shiver. My wet tattered clothing wasn't helping me but the new light did reveal a tiny bag. It was a tanned color with a strap to go over your chest. Inside was a pair of clothing, a torch and some sticks with red tips. I changed into my new clothes and noticed how warm I felt in them.

I looked at my new black dyed leather gloves, "I wonder what I'll find on this adventure. Maybe I'll regain all my memories since I still don't know who I am."

I stepped out into the warm air and looked at the trees. Some of the leaves were soaked, dripping onto the grass. It must have rained recently and I felt the wind blowing. Under a nearby tree laid an Iron broadsword and wooden round shield. I approached these items cautiously and picked them up with the shield on my left and sword in my right. I swung the sword a bit, getting a feel for the weight until I heard footsteps. I looked to see a human soldier step through a bush. His eyes were dull, as if he were under someone's mind control. He didn't have a shield but he wielded an iron shortsword. Without hesitation, he ran towards me and tried to kill me. I tried blocking with the shield but I heard it crack a little. Since I was too distracted by the sound, he kicked my stomach with his left foot. I fell onto my back and raised my shield to push aside his sword attack. With a quick thrust, I stabbed my sword deep into his chest and kicked him off me. I crawled back a bit, taken aback by the sudden realization that I murdered this man.

I slowly got up and inspected the man's body, "Is he dead?"

Looking at his dead body made my head hurt as I felt my own memory push through.

-10 years ago-

I watched as my younger self trained with my older brother. Wait... how did I know he was my older brother?

I panted, "Brother, you need to learn how to relax in combat training. If you continue like this, I won't train with you."

He laughed, "Don't be such a baby Rui. You're going to look after us, so shape up. I go all out because you need to beat me at my best."

I got up and dusted myself, "Fine. Then I'll definitely beat you this time."

My older brother held out two swords, "I'm nothing compared to elder brother. You better beat me or you'll never be able to impress him."

My younger self charged at him, "Hiya!"

-Present Day-

I blinked, staring at the dead soldier before looking through his belongings. He had a few circle things in a pouch but I had no idea what they were. I put the pouch in my bag and continued looking until I found a map. The map was hand drawn with a compass on the top right hand corner. An X on the map had the word Pitch next to it. The problem is, I have no idea where I am.

A faint hand pointed at the map, and a whisper told me, "You're right here Rui."

I looked around but no one was there before looking at the map, "If the sun rises from the east then... wait how do I know that?" I asked aloud before shaking my head.

It took me a few hours to figure out which way I should go and my stomach began to growl. I was hungry but I had nothing to eat and no one to talk to. During my travel, I stumbled upon an apple tree with two apples left on the branch. I put my equipment down and did my best to climb up the tree. I got the apples and ate under the tree before continuing my journey.

-3 hours of walking later-

I continued walking until I heard someone yell in the distance, "Ark!"

My head shot up as I began running towards the sword until I found a human sitting in front of a tree. He held his right arm with his left hand to cover a large gash. Around him laid the bodies of several soldiers. As I neared, he grunted and reached for his sword.

He pointed it at me bravely, "Stay away."

I nodded, "Fine. Die by yourself."

I pretended to turn around until I heard, "No, wait!"

I looked at him, "Yes?"

He put the sword down, "Could you... could you help me?"

I smiled, "Okay."

I walked over to him and inspected his wound, "You took a deep cut. Don't worry, we only have to burn it shut."

He started freaking out, "Say what!?"

I laughed, "I'm only joking."

I ripped fabric from the dead soldiers and used it to wrap his wound. I needed to clean it first with water I found as well. The water was inside some strange container made of iron. Strangely, the water seemed to hurt this man when I poured it on his wounds.

"It's lucky you found alcohol. That should keep me from getting an infection." he muttered.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course! My name is Rui. What's yours?"

He looked at the bandages, "The name's Jay."

He looked about my age, 17 years old at best. He stood at 5 foot 3 with a leather tunic on with leather armor over it. The Leather armor looked cheap since it only covered his chest and shoulders. His eyes were blue with brown wavy hair. A small vertical scar exists under his left eye. His arms were very slim with little to no muscle just like his legs.

I extended my hand to help him up, "You should be all set."

He cracked his neck, "Alright, thank you. Where did you learn to mend wounds?"

I felt that same feeling wash over me again as I remembered something new.

-(9 years ago)-

My younger brother was on the ground crying because he scraped his knee, "It hurts!" he complained.

I gave him a warm smile and chuckled, "I keep telling you to be careful." I licked my thumb and cleaned off some dirt from his scrape.

He watched through tearful eyes as I wrapped his scrape with a damp cloth. When I finished tying the knot, I smiled at him.

"All done. See, that wasn't so bad." I grinned.

My younger brother smiled and stood up, "You're the best."

I laughed, "No I'm not."

My younger brother looked determined, "Yes you are! Mama says many Princesses ask for you but she tells them no."

I laughed, "She's probably lying. Come on. Lunch will be done soon."

-Present-

I smiled, "I had to take care of my brothers."

He looked confused, "Why did it take you so long to respond?"

I laughed a bit, "I was remembering my brothers. I used to take care of them and healed their wounds."

He looked around for any other soldiers, "Well, where are you heading?"

I took our my map, "I'm heading to Pitch. Do you know where it is?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, I live there. We can go there together."

I smiled, "Awesome, I was kind of lonely and... didn't have food or water... heh..."

Jay laughed, "How do you forget the two most important things when you travel."

I laughed nervously, "Heh... sadly I didn't forget. It was just forced on me."

We started walking and talked about recent events. He explained to me about a pokemon called Gardevoir. Apparently, all of them in their kingdom are encased in ice. I remembered Silvia's plea to save them and wondered how we'll do it.

"It's kind of funny." Jay mentioned.

"What is?" I asked.

Jay said, "The Gardevoir Queen captured a human Prince 6 years ago. I forgot his name but he was murdered and that's when the Frost attacked. The Gardevoir thought they were going to be safe from the Frost. Their Queen fulfilled a deal with the Frost's leader but he broke the agreement."

I frowned, "So they ended up being betrayed even though they did what the Frost wanted?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah... the Frost left the land shortly after freezing the Gardevoir."

I asked him, "What exactly is the Frost?"

Jay sighed, "That question is too difficult for me to answer. However, my father could tell you. He's the Chief of Pitch."

I nodded, "Okay."

Jay looked at me, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll be honest, I don't know what I'm looking for."

Jay asked, "Why? Did you forget?"

I chuckled, "Sadly, that's true. I lost my memories."

Jay shot up, "You did!? Do you think a pokemon stole them?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so but I woke up inside a cave. So far I've remembered three memories. All I know is my name and that I had two brothers."

Jay pat my back, "You'll get all of them back, it'll just take time."

I smiled, "Hopefully, want to rest here for the night?"

Jay nodded and help me set up camp for the night. As I fell asleep, I suddenly felt a presence watching over me.

-700 years ago-

A Gardevoir with a tint of green in her red eyes. Her green hair is draped over her shoulders with a very human Appearance. Her hands were just like mine but covered in green fabric. Her thin body confined by a tight light green robe with her shard parting it and slightly revealing her breasts. Next to her was a human that looked almost like me except he had Dark Hazel eyes.

The human had a cut on his arm and the Gardevoir was healing it, "You know..." she whispered, "This reminds me of the first time we met. You were such a reckless child then Artorias. You would get hurt at every time but... I was always willing to heal your wounds."

Artorias smiled, "Yeah."

"The others say... that you are chosen by destiny to become the first king. I don't know how difficult this road may be but know this... no when or how severe the wound, I will always heal you. I will always protect you Artorias."

Artorias shrugged, "Thanks I guess."

The Gardevoir hung her head, "Maybe... maybe after all of this is over... we can go back to the way things were. You know... when we were kids. Maybe... we can spend time together."

Artorias's arm was healed and he used that arm to wrap around her head. He hugged her, making her rest against his chest. With a happy sigh, she accepted his embrace even though he never accepted her request.


	10. Ch 10 Our Journey Begins

Ch. 10 The Start Of Our Legend

(Probably the last chapter for a day or two since I have classes on Monday through Thursday. Please favorite, follow or Review to support the story.)

{Rui's Point of View}

-April 25th, 700-

Jay and I arrived at the Town of Pitch at about noon. Honestly, it wasn't a moment too soon since my legs were about to collapse. Without a sheath and strap, I couldn't put my iron broadsword and shield away. I carried them openly until a kind man approached me. He looked about 42 years old with a scruffy long beard. The hair on his head and beard were grayish white with pale skin. His eyes are gray as well with a few scars on his face. The man easily towered over me since I'm only 5 foot 5 and he's 6 foot 8. He wore a leather tunic with the arm sleeves ripped off revealing his bulging muscles. A white cloth wrapped around his waist to hold up his brown tailored pants. His feet are out in the open with dirt covering them.

He smiled at me, "Hello there, I'm the town blacksmith. I see you have a chipped sword there, if you have the gold, I'll be happy to repair it."

I examined my sword, seeing a dull edge and cracks, "Is a chipped sword bad?"

He looked horrified, "Is it bad you ask!? Why, it's the worst thing in this bloomin' world!"

Jay got my attention by placing his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it buddy." he turned to the blacksmith, "I'm sorry Craig, he's not a swordsman. Besides, he's off to meet my father and you of all people know not to keep that man waiting."

Craig laughed, "You're right. Go on now but if you ever want to learn more, you can meet me at my shop."

With a kind wave, Craig turned to head back into his shop. The building looked rather large with a furnace that cooked rock into magma. A metal wheel churned the hot liquid to keep it from solidifying. The walls were made from stone and clay to prevent a fire from breaking loose. Several windows were made to allow smoke to exit the building. I wanted to go in but Jay made me follow him.

Jay reminded me of why I came her, "Come on, my dad can help you, remember?"

I nodded, "Oh, right!"

I followed him and noticed a rather strange Crystal in the center of town. Flowers were planted around it with stone plates engraved with names.

"What's that Jay?" I asked.

He looked at it, "Oh, that's memorial square. The crystal is unknown as to what it is. The thing has been here for at least a thousand years."

As I looked at the crystal, I felt a strange presence radiating inside it. I'm not sure how I sensed it but I knew it was there. Something in it tugged my very soul but I did my best to ignore it. I need to know what's going on in the world and Jay's father may very well be the best person to tell me.

His father's building was rather large with it being shaped as a U. The building is thin but the yard is large enough for every person in the village to attend. A large desk is placed in the middle with Jay's father, a bulky intimidating man, sat. Their yard had a couple trees, pond and even a small garden. When I entered his sight, he eyed me with curiosity.

His father looked about 40 years of age with very short brown hair and a receding hairline. His brown eyes radiated a kind of calming authority that showed kindness rather than strength. His body looked bulky from hard work and scars to reflect past battles. Since he was sitting, I couldn't tell how tall he is but I can guess he's 6 feet tall at the least. A bushy brown mustache with a beard almost covered his mouth. One of his hands almost looked like it was the size of my head.

He asked, "Jay, who is this young man you brought with you?"

Jay greeted his dad before answering the question, "Well, hello to you too dad. He's a friend I met yesterday and helped me bandage my wounds."

We stood in front of his father's desk, "Oh?" he said, looking at me, "What's his name?"

I answered him, "My name is Rui. It's nice to meet you."

His eyes flash, "Rui... So... she was telling the truth."

That caught my interest, "Who?"

Jay's father sat back, "Jay... leave us."

Jay looked shocked, "Huh!? Why?"

His father looked at him, "This is something only he can hear. Go train or help your mother."

Jay got a little mad, "If you're telling me to leave then I'll just go get the sword!"

Jay's father yelled at him, "I already forbade you from trying to get that sword!"

Jay turned around, "I'm 16 years old. I can make my own decisions."

Jay ran off with his father yelling, "Jay! Urk..." he sighed, "He's going to get himself killed..."

I looked at Jay's father, "He'll calm down."

Jay's father shook his head, "He's an idiot but he's also my son... Rui... An injured Gardevoir named Silvia came here."

My head shot up, "S-Silvia?"

Jay's father nodded, "She was injured from the Frost Soldiers pursing her. If it wasn't for her warning, we would have been murdered by the Frost. Before she left to search for the very sword Jay spoke of, she told me this."

I picture an image of Silvia speaking to him, "In a few years, a boy will come here and speak to you. You need to help him. He's the only one who can stop the Frost. However... he'll have none of his past memories and very well may be a burden to you but... I love him and I'm begging you to help him. He freed my soul from the accursed hatred my kin suffers from. I may very well die but... I need him to live! So please... help him!"

I blinked as Jay's father hung his head, "I never met a female with such... conviction in her voice. She wholeheartedly believed in you and went to get that sword. After she left... she never returned. I'm afraid she might be dead."

I looked down sadly, "I suppose she might... even though I don't remember her, I still feel sad about her death."

Jay's father got my attention, "Do you wish to learn of the Frost and who you must defeat in order to destroy them?"

I looked at him confused, "If you knew all that, wouldn't the Frost be easy to defeat?"

He chuckled, "I can't blame you for being naive. The Frost is a worldly poison created by the Kingdom of Ice. Their Princess, a Froslass Hybrid, is the key to their ever expanded Iceland. Then there's her faithful knight, a human wielded the cursed blade Frostmourn. He's the leader of her armies and uses his weapon's abilities to infect the lands with Frost and Corruption. When the Gardevoirs were betrayed, they were encased in ice but used the last of their powers to form a barrier over our land. The Frost cannot spread here but their troops can still invade. So far, only stranglers are left in this land but I know they're still planning something."

I frowned, "Hm... what's that crystal in the middle of town?"

He shrugged, "I only know that legends say there are many of them throughout the land. They were used about a thousand years ago but no one knows how they work."

I turned to leave, "I should probably go to the sword before Jay gets himself killed."

Jay's father said, "The Sword is inside a cave seven miles from here. There's a dirt path along the road out of our town and it leads to the cave. I think the sign is still there and will point you in the right direction."

I nodded, "Alright. Thank you."

I started running the best I could but the sword and shield weighed me down a bit. Before I left the town, I knew I had to meet the blacksmith.

When I walked into his shop, I said, "Hello? Craig?"

Craig was hitting a sword on an anvil but still looked at me, "Welcome to my shop. What is it you need?" he asked.

I showed my shield and sword, "I need a way to carry these without holding them in my hands."

Craig put the sword in a bucket of cold water, making a loud sizzle, "Alright, is that all? How much gold do you have?"

I gave him a puzzled look, "Gold?"

He pulled out a small gold coin, "This is a gold coin. We use this as money."

I gave him my shield and sword so that I could pull out a small pouch with those gold coins in it, "Like these?"

He took the pouch and looked inside it, "Yes. It seems you have... 50 coins. That's enough to buy you a Sheath and strap. Give me a moment."

I watched Craig walk off after handing me my coin pouch. When he came back, Craig gave me a leather sheath for my broadsword with a strap attached. I needed his help but I got it on and noticed how the double strap helps lessen the weight a bit. It took a few minutes but Craig showed me how to put my shield on my back and pull it out quickly. When it was finished, he only asked for 15 gold coins. With that final stop out of the way, I left his store and went on my way. Jay had a good head start on me and I needed to start running to catch up with him.

-1 hour later-

When I finally arrived at the cave, my first priority was to find Jay. A pained grunt from inside the cave caused me to check inside first. Sure enough, I found Jay in front of a pedestal with the sword in question, inside it. His hands were cut and he rolled on the ground in agony.

"Agh! Fuck!" he screamed.

I ran over to him, "Jay, what happened?"

Jay started crying, "What happens every time I do something, it backfires! My father, the town, they think I'm nothing but a failure, a loser! I keep saying, hoping that I'll pull this sword out of the pedestal and become a hero. Instead, I'm nothing..."

A voice answered him before I could, "That's because it's not meant for you."

I looked to see a ghost of Silvia, "Silvia?"

She smiled, "You've gotten older Rui."

I frowned, "So you did die..."

She nodded, "Yes."

"Who did it?" I asked.

She pointed at the sword, "The Frost have corrupted the sword with a spirit that will attack anyone with the ability to free the sword."

I asked her, "Who can free the sword?"

Silvia looked at me, "Only the descendant of Artorias wearing the necklace of his lover can pull the sword from its place. Rui, you need to get your necklace from the nearby river."

I remembered what she told me in the cave, "But you said you didn't know where my necklace was."

Silvia smiled, "When I died, I had a vision of where it was. I can sense it now since you're here."

Jay looked at her before whispering to me, "I don't think we should trust her."

I looked at Jay's hands, "How did Jay get those cuts?"

Silvia answered me quickly, "The corruption on the sword causes it to wound anyone unworthy of the blade. It's never fatal but it's enough to force travelers to continue on."

I began inspecting the cave noticing it was a decent sized dome. Behind the sword, against the back wall is a pool of dark water. Then it occurred to me, where is her body if she died here? Jay's father never found out what happened to her after all these years. Surely her bones would be lying around her.

I decided to ask her, "Where's your body?"

She continued smiling, "A kind traveler buried me a few years ago."

Jay tugged my arm, whispering, "I don't like this. Maybe we should just do what she says and find your necklace."

I whispered back, "Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

He responded, "She may be lying but I think you do need that necklace. Maybe we will find some clue by looking for it."

I nodded, "Okay. We'll go look for it. I'll be back for you."

She smiled and waved, "Good luck!"

(Elsewhere)

{Third Person Point of View}

Geo walks into an Ice covered room to find his leader looking out at the frozen landscape from her balcony. She looks 18 years old despite living for over 50 years. She has a human appearance but wears a garment much like a Froslass. Her white hair is mostly covered by the hood of her white robe. Only a few strands are visible over her forehead as her sapphire blue eyes study the land. Her lips are barely noticeable until she speaks. She has A cup breasts with a very slim, skinny figure.

Geo asked, "What is it my Mistress?"

She didn't look at him, "He's alive."

Geo's head shot up, "What!? How!? Why!? Where is he, I'll kill him myse-"

She raised a hand, silencing him, "Maybe... maybe it's best that he is..."

Geo hung his head, "You know why he has to die."

She turned her head, smiling at Geo, "Maybe I want to die."

Geo shook his head, "Rui isn't my Uncle and he's not Artorias."

She gave him a very kind genuine smile, "I know that but he has both of them inside him. I loved your Uncle and if I didn't... he would still be alive today."

Geo looked aside, "It's not your fault. He chose to be with you. It was only normal for him to freeze to death. Anna, we can fix this if we kill him. You saved my life from being another replacement to a doomed royal bloodline. He'll be reborn again as my child and I'll raise him to love you."

Anna shook her head, a snowflake falling from her eye, "No. That won't work. It wouldn't be real."

Geo looked down, "If only my mother allowed you to be with Rui when he was younger. He always enjoyed your company. I remember how he'd ask me if you'd come to the castle to see him."

Anna shook her head angrily, "Please... silence yourself Geo. Just... make sure the corruption is still spreading. I have my own preparations to handle before my finally moments are upon me."

Geo nodded, "As you wish." Geo stood up and walked towards the door before stopping, "You know... I never regretted listening to you Anna... I'm proud to be your Knight."

Anna smiled at his words, "Thank you... Geo."

Geo sighed, "Well, I'm off to murder my last brother if I get the chance."

Anna said loud enough for him to hear, "Make sure the corruption still exists, first!"

Anna continued to look at the frozen wasteland thinking about her past and how she will proceed in the future. With a smile, she disappeared in a gust of snowflakes and wind.

(Back to Rui)

{Rui's Point of View}

-1 hour later-

Jay and I explored the nearby river but haven't seen anything but water, rocks, grass and trees. If there were enemies nearby, shouldn't we have seen them by now?

I heard a faint voice, "...help."

I looked around, "Did you hear that?"

Jay looked at me funny, "Man, I can't hear shit out here."

I looked at the water, "I know I heard something."

"...he...lp..." I heard the voice but couldn't find where it was coming from.

I looked at Jay, "I heard it again. I'm going in the river, you keep a look out."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Got it. You swim around like a retarded fish."

I shook my head and jumped into the cold water. I shivered hard as I walked in the water looking for anything of interest. That's when I noticed a flash of red amongst the white rocks. I immediately reached into the water and picked up the red stone. A tattered string is attached to it and created a necklace.

"Jay... I think I found it! I fucking found it!" I yelled in happiness.

"Good for you man. I'm kind of busy being distracted by an ambush about to happen!" Jay yelled.

I looked around to see seven Frost covered Soldiers. They had bows and swords out, ready to kill us. Then, a flurry of arrows hit all of them in the head. The seven soldiers dropped as a new human approached us, carrying an iron enhanced bow.

He called out to Jay, "Jay! What are you doing out here!?"

Jay scratched the back of his neck, "Uh... to be honest... looking for a necklace. Kind of surprising to see you out here Jason."

Jason is 17 years old stand at 5 foot 9 and wore a black tied down robe over a white shirt and shorts. When I saw tied down, I mean cloth is wrapped around the robes sleeves to tie it to his skin. The bottom half of the robe is torn in half and wrapped around his waste like a belt. His stomach and chest were uncovered so it was easy to see the white shirt. He had a lightly tanned skin tone from being in the sun fairly often with bright green eyes. His black hair is a bit too long since it goes down to his shoulders and covers one eye a bit.

He noticed me in the water, "I don't think you should be swimming at this time of year. The water is far too cold." he shifted his gaze to Jay, "Now, why are you looking for a necklace?"

I got out of the water, "It's my necklace. I need it for the journey I'm going on."

Jason looked interested, "Journey?"

Jay cut in, "It's none of your business Jason. Why are you out here?"

Jason pulled out a few freshly killed pokemon, "Hunting."

Jay crossed his arms, "Typical."

Jason looked at me, "So, tell me about this journey you're going on."

I told him the truth, "I'm going to kill the leaders of the Frost."

He looked a bit more interested, "Oh? Do you know how many travelers have said those same foolish words?"

I shrugged, "Probably more than you care to count."

Jason nodded to that, "Yes and yet you're still going to do it?"

I looked at him seriously, "The journey isn't so straightforward. There are going to be many trials after I pull Artorias's sword from the pedestal."

Jason raised a brow, "This idiot has been trying to free that sword for years. What makes you think you can do it?"

I showed him the necklace, "This. This necklace and my heritage seems to be the key to unlocking the sword."

Jason laughed a bit, "Really?"

I frowned a bit, "You don't have to believe me but we need to get back to the cave."

Jay nudged my shoulder, "Let's get going Rui."

I nodded, "Alright Jay."

We started walking but Jason stopped us, "I'll go with you. If what you say is true, I'll get to see it first hand."

Jay pointed at the dead pokemon, "What about food? Shouldn't you bring that back to the village?"

Jason smiled, "Or! We can keep it with us and use it for food. Speaking of food, do either of you have a dagger? My hair needs to get cut back to being short."

Jay pulled one out, "Here."

Jason took it, "Thank you. While I cut my hair, tell me about yourself."

I watched Jason start cutting and said, "Well, I woke up yesterday with none of my memories. All I know is that my name is Rui and I need to stop the Frost. A gardevoir showed me a memory of her saving me. She needs me to save her kind from being ice encased statues."

He paused for a moment, "...Rui eh? Have you ever heard the story about the human Prince?"

I shrugged, "Jay mentioned it."

Jason kept cutting until his hair is short enough to see and easily spiked up, "A human Prince from a land across the sea was taken by the Gardevoir. They tortured him and murdered him... 6 years ago."

I was confused, "Then the Frost betrayed them right?"

Jason nodded, "Yes but knowing that he was murdered 6 years ago doesn't make you think of anything?"

I was still confused, "Hm..."

Jason finished cutting his hair and has short spiky black hair like mine, "I guess it doesn't really matter. Come on, let's see what you pull out that sword."

I nodded towards him as Jay just sighed and walked with us. However, I knew getting the sword wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. I knew we walked into a trap and only one person led us to it. The question is, who was that ghost?


	11. Ch 11 PlainFrost

Ch. 11 PlainFrost

{Rui's Point of View}

The three of us walked back to the cave, only to find ice covering the walls and floor. I looked at my necklace for a moment before putting it on. The moment its string was around my head, I felt my body encase in warmth. I felt cold from my wet clothes but now I feel a strange warm embrace. Jay and Jason walked behind me as we entered the cave cautiously. Upon entering the room with the sword, it was slowly encased in ice as a strong wind blew Jay and Jason out. I turned to look at them in worry as ice sealed the cave off. I looked back at the sword as a black aura began to radiate from it. The dark aura began to float up until it became a small dense circle, sucking in all the dark aura in the room.

I heard Silvia's voice, "Careful, that thing killed me six years ago!"

The aura began to pulse as a strange purple light mixed with the black aura extended out. Ice formed along it until a strange blue eye opened up. Crooked horns extended from the upper left and right as a head finally came into fruition. Ice encased it like skin as a long tail like appendage took place as a body. The ice formed over the black appendage and expand upwards to make a slightly think torso. It didn't have legs but the arms it created madenit's left had have three long claws while the right hand formed into a long Ice spear.

(Boss: PlainFrost)

It covered it's face for a moment before throwing out its arms and screeching at me, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeiiii!"

I pulled out my shield and sword, "How do I kill it?"

Silvia answered me, "It's an ice type so steel should be effective against it."

"I'm not a pokemon!" I complained.

PlainFrost pulled back it's spear are and threw it at me. I quickly jumped to my right but the resulting hit sent me flying with a shockwave. I fell onto the ground hard on my shield and slide a bit. I tried getting up but the icy floor made me slip. PlainFrost grew another Spear and looked at me with it's glowing blue eye. I stabbed the floor with my sword and tried to get up. He pulled back his Spear and tried to stab me with it but my necklace began to glow. In a flash, PlainFrost was suddenly unable to move as he grunted and shriek. I took the opportunity to get up and get out of the way. The force holding him allowed him to continue and stab the wall. I ran over to its arm as PlainFrost continued to struggle. I raised my iron Broadsword to try and cut off his arm but I was quickly grabbed by his hand. It began to squeeze me but I found its grip surprisingly weak. It's hand freed me and allowed me to slash its face.

"Heeeeeiii!" It screeched.

I ran back over to its arm and raised my iron Broadsword again, "Shut up!"

I swung my sword down and cut through a part that resembles a vein. PlainFrost fell back, holding it's arm where I cut off. The left over arm and spear thrashed about before exploding into a black mist and snowflakes.

PlainFrost floated into the air and raised his one hand to create a blizzard in the room. I could barely keep my eyes open from the wind and snow. I thought I'd freeze to death but my body still felt warm, like the cold had no effect on me. I did my best to fight the wind but couldn't as PlainFrost smacked me across the room. Snow began to pile up quickly as I rolled in a moderate pile. I tried to get up only to be picked up and thrown across the room.

I struggled to my feet again, "This is not fair."

I suddenly felt him grab me again but this time I sliced his fingers off. PlainFront pulled back in pain as I tried to see in this awful Blizzard.

I barely cracked my eyes and noticed a faint blue light. Without a second of hesitation, I ran towards it and slashed whatever it was. Instead of it being my enemy, I attacked the ice encased sword and broke my Iron Broadsword in two. The tip flew off in the wind before hitting into something.

"Heeeeiiiiii!" I heard PlainFrost screech.

The Blizzard began to die down as PlainFrost came into view with the broken piece in its head. It tried to take it out with its fingerless hand but couldn't. I ran over to it and started hitting it with my broken Iron Broadsword.

'I really should have let Craig fix this stupid thing!' I thought angrily.

PlainFrost turned to smack me away but I blocked it with my shield. It looked surprised as I pushed its hand back and jumped onto its arm. He tried waving me off but I held on before jumping onto its head. I saw the piece embedded into it's cheek and hit it with my sword's hilt. The blade dug deeper, causing PlainFrost to scream in pain and shake viciously.

"Just die already!" I yelled.

I dug my sword in as deep as I could and watched as its scream got louder until it exploded into black aura and snowflakes. I flew back and landed on my back hard. My shield and sword flew out of sight as I slid along the icy floor. I could hear them scraping but my body felt so tired.

I panted heavily, "Pant. Thank god that's over."

I forced myself to sit up and watched as all the ice in the room began to disappear. The sword pulsated for a moment before releasing a small orb of light. It gently sparkled, floating towards the dark pool in the cave and submerged itself. With a flash, the entire cave lit up as the water began to exclude a rainbow glow. A small hole in the wall began pouring more rainbow water into the pour. The ground began to shake as a crystal, much like the one in Pitch, began to arise from the pool.

I finally stood up, "That same crystal... but what is it."

Silvia's spirit came out of the crystal, "Long ago, the ancients created this crystal as a means to get from place to place instantly. You stand in Arima's shrine, a cave dedicated to the Gardevoir that loved Artorias and where his sword laid dorment. However, his sword is far older than he himself."

I looked at Silvia sadly, "Is there any way I can bring you back to life?"

Silvia's eyes flashed before smiling, "My body was taken after I laid and my spirit was trapped here. In order to bring me back to life, you'd have to bring my body here."

My head shot up, "Then I'll find it and bring it here! After that, you can give me my memories!"

Silvia shook her head, "No! That's not important right now. What's important, is finding the other shrines and empowering yourself."

I was confused, "Empowering myself?"

Silvia held her hand close to her broken chest blade, "Yes. My strength is of little use to me now, so I am giving it to you."

A small ball of light formed and floated over to me. My necklace began to shrine and absorbed the ball of light. For a moment, I felt a part of my soul flare up, as if I could feel it.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Silvia smiled, "I infused my power into the crystal. So long as you are wearing it, you'll have a little more vitality and stamina. Now, free the sword from its pedestal."

Silvia pointed at the sword and I walked over to it. I noticed it pulsate as I got closer and it only went faster as my hand approached it. I gripped its hilt with both hands before pulling upward. With a quick jolt, the sword came out and I was excited to see it. However, it was much to my horror that the sword was made of stone.

"Stone?" I asked in shock.

Silvia frowned, "Yes. The corruption rid the sword of its divine properties."

I almost threw the sword angrily, "Then... what was the point of it!?"

Silvia rubbed my back the best she could, "The mountains to the north have a shrine as well that can turn the sword back to metal. Before I died, I told my brother, A Gallade named Chrono, to go find it. First, go back to Pitch and ask about it."

I looked at Silvia, "What about you?"

Silvia smiled sweetly, "I've been waiting here for 6 years, a few more won't kill me."

I smiled at the pun, "Okay."

Silvia spirit disappeared as she kissed my cheek gently, "Thank you Rui."

When she was gone, Jason and Jay were able to run into the room.

"Rui! Are you okay?" Jay asked.

I turned to him, showing the stone sword, "Yeah but we have another trip to make."

Jay grabbed his hair in frustration, "The fucking sword was stone this entire time!"

Jason sighed, "Well, shit. Looks like we're not saving the world."

I shook my head, "It's not over yet. This place is a Shrine. There's another shrine in the mountains and that's where i can get the sword returned to normal."

Jay noticed my iron Broadsword is broken in the room, "Damn. Looks like you're sword is done for."

Jason nudged his head, "We have a long walk back, come on."

I stopped him, "Wait, I have a hunch that we may not need to walk back there."

Jason looked at me funny, "How?"

I walked over to the crystal and started examining it, 'She said the ancients used this to get to places...'

I touched the Crystal with my hand and noticed it began shining; words appeared on it, "Crystal Key nearby, imprinting nearby area and crystals."

My necklace flew out of my shirt and floated towards the crystal. A bit of blue liquid shot out of the crystal and sunk into my necklace. Then, much to my surprise, a small map began to shine from the necklace. On the map, it only showed the cave, forest around it and the Town, Pitch. In both the cave and Pitch is a blue dot that must have meant crystals.

The necklace stopped floating on its own but I held it up to examine it, "So... you guys wanna check out if I'm right?"

Jay was confused, "Um... what exactly are you talking about?"

I shook my head, "Ugh. Alright, come here." They got closer as I heard out my necklace, "Map."

A small map appeared, "That's kind of cool... so what now?" Jay asked further.

"...Teleport?" I guessed.

Suddenly, the three of us were encased in a blue light and shot into the sky. Next thing we knew, we were standing near the crystal in Pitch.

Jay fell over and threw up, "Ugh! God... that motion sickness!"

Jason and I shook our heads, "Ugh... I think we just need to get used to it." Jason suggested.

I looked around, "We're back at Pitch. I guess I was right."

I quickly touched the crystal and watched as it did the same as the other crystal, adding to the map in my necklace. The other people in the town watched in complete awe. I noticed another dot but this one was grey instead of blue. I guess that means I have to go near a crystal in order to activate it. I passed this crystal with Jay so I guess it activated.

Jay finally stopped puking and said, "Ugh... where do you want to go first Rui? My dad or get a new weapon?"

Jason handed me my shield, "Oh, I picked this up before we teleported away."

I took it, "Thanks Jason. Um... I think going to your dad would be a great idea."

Jay led the way, "Alright, let's go."

Jason started going the other way, so I asked him, "Hey, where are you going?"

Jason glanced back at me, "I have preparations to make before we go on our quest."

I waved him off, "Alright, I'll fill you in later."

Jay and I went back to his father, only to have Jay get scolded for a couple of minutes. When his dad finally calmed down, I was able to show him the sword.

I said to him, "I pulled it out from the Pedestal but it's corrupted by the frost. It can be turned back from the stone if we find the shrine in the mountains."

His dad sat back, "That place is heavily infested with lightning types. No doubt you'll encounter some really nasty pokemon there."

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

Jay's father scratched his chin, "Hm... there's another place you could go but it's to the south. The village there has been silent for some time but they used to make something called rubber suits. These are completely immune to electricity and may very well be your best bet."

I decided to ask one more thing, "If you don't mind me asking... is there anything you need done so I can get some kind of reward? I need gold for a new sword since my old one broke."

Jay's dad shot up, "I have just the thing! There's a 50 gold reward to anyone that can clear the Frost blockade to the north. Also, I have a reward for anyone that kills the murderous Ursaring in the forest. That reward is 30 gold."

I looked at Jay, "Which would you choose?"

Jay thought about it, "The Ursaring would be easier since it's one enemy."

I shrugged, "I was going to do both of them to be quite honest but the Ursaring is going down first. Where do we find it?"

Jay's dad chuckled, "If we knew that, we'd have killed it by now. The best I can say is it's normally in the forest East of here."

I placed my hands on my hips sighing, "Great. Well, let's go Jay."

Jay nodded, "See ya Pops."

Jay's dad waved as we left their home, "Blacksmith?" I asked.

"Might as well. He might be in a good mood." Jay smiled.

When we arrived at Craig's shop, we just finished making an Iron Broadsword. He examined the edge for a few minutes before finally noticing us.

"Rui and Jay! Welcome to my shop. I'm happy you came by, I just finished a new sword if you're interested."

I smiled, "Depends, how much is it?"

"100 gold."

"...Really?" I asked.

"Well... I could give it to you for free if you promise to do me a favor." Craig replied.

I sighed, "What's the favor?"

"There's an Ursaring that patrols the forest near a mine. I need Ore from that mine in order to upgrade and repair weapons. Kill him or get me some ore and it's yours."

I was intrigued, "What if I do both?"

"Then I'll be happy to sell and upgrade your items at a moderate discount." Craig smiled.

I nodded, "Deal!"

Craig handed me the sword, "Good, you better be a man of your word or I'll come find you myself." he threatened.

I chuckled nervously, "If I fail, I'll probably be dead anyways."

Craig watched us leave and I had to hold the Iron Broadsword in my hand. The Stone sword took up my only sheath and Jay had his own sword as well. On the way to the East Side of town, we saw Jason come out of his house. He had a much bigger bow strapped onto his back with a sheath attached to his left hip.

"You two ready?" Jason asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, we have two side quests to do."

Jay looked at the sky, "Actually, it's getting pretty dark out. Maybe we should do this tomorrow."

Jason looked at the sky as well, "Yeah. You're right. I have two spare beds if you two need a place to sleep."

I smiled, "Thank you Jason."

The three of us headed into his house and quickly rested for the day. While I laid on the bed, I struggled to fall asleep because I thought of Silvia being alone as a spirit. Eventually, I got over that thought and finally fell asleep.

-15 years ago-

I watched a younger version of me as he began to climb a tree. He looked so lively and adventurous until he slipped and fell onto a rock. The rock scraped my left arm rather hard. I watched as my younger self held the wound and started crying. A woman approached my younger self wearing a white cloak. Cold air radiated off her as she walked over to me smiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I sniffled, showing her my arm, "I hurt my arm."

She smiled, holding out her hand, "Let me see. I can heal you."

She sat down and has me sitting on her lap as she held my arm, "What are you going to do?"

She hushed me, letting the palm of her hand hover over the wound. Slowly, ice began to form on the wound with a green glow.

"You must be a reckless child." She smiled.

I sniffled, "No I'm not. I'm just trying to have fun while I can."

She tilted her head at me, intrigued by my words, "What do you mean?"

My younger self looked down, "I'm the third son and mommy says that I need to be an advisor for my brothers or marry a princess."

She looked at the wound, "You must be excited, it's a big honor to marry a Princess."

I looked down frowning, "I don't want to... I want to be with my family forever."

The wound was healed so the ice melted as she asked, "You want to take care of your brothers?"

My younger self nodded, "Yeah. Is that weird?"

She chuckled a bit, "No. I felt the same way."

I looked at my arm before asking, "What's your name?"

She smiled sweetly, "My name's Anna. Would you like to be my friend?"

I nodded, "Yes please. I don't have too many friends."

Anna laughed, "Neither do I. I'm a Princess for the Kingdom of Ice."

"Are you here for Geo?" I asked curiously.

She giggled before tickling me, "No. I'm here for a meeting with your dad."

A Beartic approached us, "Mistress. The King wishes to speak to you."

Anna out me down, "Okay." She looked at me and pat my head, "Be a good boy Rui. I'll see you again next time I come here."

I waved as she left, "Bye bye! Thank you!"

Geo came over to me, "Rui, did you make a new friend?" he asked.

I nodded excitedly, "Yeah, she healed my arm!"

Geo pat my head like she did, "That's good. She's really nice."

I asked him, "Do you know her?"

Geo smiled, "Of course I know Anna. Did you know our brother has a crush on her."

I giggled a bit, "He does? But she's older than him!"

Geo laughed, "That doesn't matter when it comes to Anna. She never ages past 18."

I hopped up and down, "That's so cool! Could she show me!?"

Geo poked my head gently, "No silly! Only she can do it. It's one of her special powers."

I looked down, "Awww..."

Geo picked me up, "Don't worry Rui. I'll let you know when she comes visit."

I smiled, "Thank you Geo!"

Geo brought me inside, "No problem little bro."


	12. Ch 12 Side Quests

Ch. 12 Side Quests

{Rui's Point of View}

The three of us ventured deep into the forest, looking for the Ursaring that's causing problems for everyone. I didn't know what to expect since I have no idea what an Ursaring is. Jay tried to explain it to me as this humanoid brown fur covered thing. He gave up his explanation immediately since I wasn't able to picture anything.

My necklace glowed faintly underneath my shirt and reminded me of Silvia. I felt so bad that she was stuck alone, but there's nothing I can do for her now. Jason kept his bow in hand with a quiver attached to his left hip. His free hand hovered over the quiver protectively as his eyes scanned the environment. Once the cave was in sight, I noticed a large campfire with several humans cooking in it. Sitting next to it is a tied up Gardevoir with a blindfold over her eyes. Her legs were tied forced apart with two large boulders pressing them down. Her body and head quivered slightly from pitiful sobs. She looked dirty especially on her face and groin. Her white dress is torn with her green fabric ripped open to reveal her breasts.

I looked at Jay, "Do you think the Ursaring did this?"

Jay replied, "I don't think so. They're wild animals. Plus, this could be a trap."

Jason looked disturbed, almost angry, "We'll... we'll spy on this camp."

We climbed up a nearby tree and watched over the camp. After an hour passed, our target, the Ursaring arrived holding seven Remoraid.

He seemed to be smirking, "I'm back with your dinner, are you hungry?"

The Gardevoir hung her head but nodded, "What should we do?" Jay asked.

The Ursaring put the fish on sticks and set them leaning into the fire to cook, "You ready to suck out my essence for your food?"

Jason jumped down, "I'll handle this."

I whispered harshly, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Jason aimed his bow with three arrows ready, "I'm killing this monster." he replied.

The Ursaring was too focused on the Gardevoir to hear Jason's arrows. Two Arrows hit into the back of his right knee with the third stabbing into his right thigh.

The Ursaring howled in pain before ripping out the arrows. They didn't have much blood, meaning the arrows didn't go deep enough.

The Ursaring looked surprised, "A human? I thought your kind learned their lesson already!"

Jason pulled back three more arrows, "Then teach me a lesson wretch."

The Ursaring roared, running at Jason with his arms protecting his head and chest. Jason shot his arrows aiming at the legs and feet. One of the arrows cut clean through a toe but the other two missed. Ursaring's arms began to glow as he raised them up. Jason jumped back and dodged the attack, making the Ursaring hit the dirt. With a quick shot, Jason shot an arrow into Ursaring's right knee.

Ursaring flinched, "Ugh, you bastard!"

Ursaring pulled out the arrow and tried to move forward but flinched in pain. With the two missing as the new wounds, he lost a bit of feeling in his right leg. Suddenly, he inhaled as a small ball of light appeared in his mouth. Jay and I jumped down and slashed the Ursaring with our swords. His head turned slightly, making him shoot a Hyper Beam to the left of Jason. Even with two cuts on his back, the Ursaring still threw out his arms and hit both of us. Jason prepped three arrows as Ursaring turned his attention back to him.

"Protect." Ursaring glared.

Jason shot two of the arrows, making the Ursaring catch them. The third arrow shot shortly after the other two but the Ursaring caught it by closing his hands together. Jason reached for more arrows only to feel one arrow.

"Shit." Jason grunted.

I got up and threw my sword at Ursaring's back. It flipped in the air, causing the hilt to hit Ursaring's head. He looked at me for a second as Jason ran at the Ursaring. Jason pulled out a dagger to stab the Ursaring. Ursaring looked back at him, raising a hand to grab him. Quick as a Ninjask, Jay sliced the Ursaring's hand off with a swift upward slash.

"My hand!" Ursaring yelled, staring at his bleeding wrist.

Jason plunged the knife into Ursaring's left eye. The Ursaring didn't scream but his arms drooped to his sides. Jason pulled out the dagger and watched as the Ursaring slumped back.

I walked over to them, "Damn... we did it."

Jason looked at me, "You two watch his body just in case. I'll check on the Grdevoir."

We nodded as he walked past, "You think she's safe?" Jay asked.

I frowned, "Probably?"

{Shift to Third Person Point of View}

Jason approached the Gardevoir and gently untied the blindfold, "Are you okay?" Jason asked.

She looked scared, shivering slightly, "Um... I..."

She was having trouble talking, Jason decided to talk to her more, "Don't worry about the Ursaring. He's dead."

Her eyes teared up, "Are you going to kill me too?"

Jason frowned, feeling awful for this poor Gardevoir, "Of course not. I'm here to save you. I'll free your legs."

She sniffled, "Okay."

Jason had a hard time getting the rocks off without harming her, but he did accomplish it. Large red marks covered her white legs with severe bruising. He knew she wouldn't be able to walk and her body looked dirty from repeated abuse. His eyes slide to her area, seeing severe soreness from it.

Jason got behind her, "Please don't be scared."

She sniffled, "I'm trying."

Jason used his dagger to free her arms, "All set."

Jason got in front of her and sat down, "My name is Jason."

She covered her breasts and closed her legs the best she could, "I'm Coral."

Jason took a shirt out of his bag, "Here, wear this."

Coral looked at him, blushing before grabbing it, "T-Thank you."

She put it on, "You're really dirty. There's a stream nearby that I can bring you to. Would you like that?"

Silvia shivered, "You're not going to drown me, are you?"

Jason shook his head no, and smiled, "I would never do that to you. I'm here to save you."

She looked at him, feeling strangely comforted by his smile, "O-okay."

Jason carefully picked her up before yelling to Rui and Jay, "You two handle the rest."

Coral stared up at Jason, she couldn't move her legs and felt severely weak. Jason kept his eyes forward, focused on getting her to the stream. He noticed her stare and periodically smiled at her.

"I like your name." Jason told her.

Coral blushed, "Thank you."

Jason nodded, "You're welcome."

Coral blushed, "Um..."

Jason looked at her, "Hm? What is it?"

Coral looked at her legs, "How did you... find me..?"

Jason chuckled, "We were looking for that Ursaring, and I just so happened to notice you. I knew I couldn't just leave you there and ended up going in first."

Coral got a little flustered, "Why?"

Jason looked ahead, "I know what it's like being sexual abuse. My sister used to tie me up and whip me, cut me, rape me. Luckily, she and my parents died in a Frost attack."

Coral looked at Jason's face, "You couldn't let me suffer because you suffered?"

Jason smiled, "Yeah but you're also beautiful."

Coral blinked, "Huh?"

Jason blinked as well, "Uh, nothing. Forget I said anything."

Coral stayed silent as the pain in her legs distracted her from his words. When Jason got her to the stream, he gently placed her on the edge. Her legs sunk into the cold water, numbing them almost immediately.

Jason looked around, "I'll go get some firewood to make a bonfire. You'll be freezing after this bath if I don't."

Coral nodded, "Okay, thank you... Jason."

Jason smiled at her before going into the forest. Coral sat there, doing her best to try and activate her powers. They refused to work, since her skills were neutralized by the berries the Ursaring fed her. She feebly tried to clean herself but ultimately gave up. By the time she lost complete feeling in her legs, Jason was back with the firewood. He quickly started the fire before going to Coral amd picking her up. He laid her near the fire and made sure the flames wouldn't touch her.

Jason decided to speak, "You must have been so scared."

She looked at him, nodding, "I was. He hurt me."

Jason smiled at her, "I'll keep you safe."

She smiled back, "Um..."

Jason tilted his head, confused, "What is it?"

Coral blushed hard, "I... need you to wash my body."

Jason blushed blushed as red, "Uh... are you sure?"

Coral looked away before nodding, "Y-yes."

Jason wasn't too sure but he was committed to making her feel better by any means. She took off the shirt he gave her and laid it on the dirt. Jason took off some of his clothing but kept on his shorts. The entire bath was awkward for both of them as he gently brushed the dirt and grim from her skin. He hesitated near her private areas but knew he had to do it for her.

"Are you... nervous?" Coral asked, still blushing.

Jason did a mock laugh, "Well, yeah. How could I not?"

Coral smiled at that, leaning into his neck happily, "Don't be, you're the one that saved my life."

Jason gently scratched a stain off, "Ugh, what are these stains?"

Coral sighed, "What do you think they are."

Jason smacked his forehead, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Coral watched his hand move, "It's okay. I'll serve you until the day I die."

Jason flinched at that, "I don't want you to serve me. You can be my friend." he smiled gently.

Coral's eyes sparkled, 'He's so cool.' she blushed before happily yipping, "Okay!"

-20 minutes later-

{Rui's Point of View}

Jason and Coral came back to us after washing the grim from her body. Jay and I had explored the cave, finding a large amount of broken ore inside.

I called out to them, "Hey guys!"

Jason waved, "Hello."

Jay grinned, "Did you two enjoy your alone time."

Coral blushed hard, "Nothing happened!" she yelled defensively.

I laughed a bit, "Say it like that and we're bound to believe something did happen between you two."

Jason scratched the back of his head, trying to act cool, "Pfft, we're just friends."

I shrugged, "What ever you say man, what ever you say."

Jay cried out to me from inside the cave, "Rui! One of those Crystals are inside the cave!"

I nodded towards them, "My presence is needed elsewhere, see you two in a bit."

I stepped inside the cave and watched Jay move aside a rock, revealing the hidden crystal, "See!" Jay yelled.

I felt my closed eyes, "Oh god, I apparently have eyes, so I can see. Who knew?"

Jay frowned angrily, "Shut up!"

I chuckled to myself before allowing my necklace to float out of my shirt. It absorbed the information from the crystal and added a new crystal to my map. The surrounding area was coded into the map as well revealing a large river.

I nudged my head towards the entrance, "Let's get out of here."

-4 hours later-

Having completed our First Side Quest, we immediately began to head towards our second one. Jay and I walked side by side, watching Jason walk in front of us with Coral. It amazed us, their quickly developed friendship I mean. They just met but they already act like they've known each other their whole lives.

Jay nudged my arm, "Can you believe it?"

I looked at him, "Believe what?"

Jay snickered, "How much they like each other, look at them. He's even teaching her how to make arrows as they're walking."

I rolled my eyes, "You know, that could just mean he's too lazy to make his own arrows."

Jay gave me a questioning look, "Do you really believe that?" I noticed the emphasis on really.

I shrugged, "Who knows man. If they're in love, then good for them right?"

Jay snickered, "Yeah... I'm just a bit jealous of them."

I pat his back, "Don't worry Jay. I look forward to see your child one day. After all, it won't be able to speak since you're the father." I grinned at him.

He gave me the middle finger, "Fuck off."

I chuckled a bit, "No need to be upset, it was just a joke."

Jay growled to himself, "Pfft, yeah. It's a joke now but just wait until the reviews come in. Some Mad Ass Dragon will be in that shit going, 'Oh! The first Jay's child joke has been said!'. Then I'll be the ass end of everyone's joke."

I gave him a puzzled look, "Just what the flying hell are you talking about?"

Jay sighed, "Oh, nothing important, just like the clothespins."

I raised a brow, "Clothespins? I... just... wait... did I misread the title of this story? I'm pretty sure we're in Royalty and not MUL: School Days AU."

Jason looked at us, "Guys! The Quest is nearby!"

We both shook our heads, "What were we doing?" I asked.

Jay shrugged, "I have no idea."

Jason frowned at us, "There's a Frost Blockade nearby, we need to destroy it."

I just realized this, "Uh, guys? Thought occured. These things froze the Gardevoirs and probably outnumber us, should we really be messing with these guys?"

Jason pulled out his bow, "I'm the best shot in our village, I can handle a couple of frozen idiots."

Coral smiled at him, "You're so brave and talented Jason~."

I swear, I could see mini hearts floating around her, 'She definitely likes him.'

Jason smiled, "Thank you Coral."

I looked at Jason's smile, 'Yep, he totally likes her too. The guy is trying way too hard to act cool.'

Jay elbowed me, "Gold piece for your thoughts?"

I jumped a bit, "Huh? Oh, nothing! Let's just focus at the task at hand!"

The four of us crept up to the blockade, observing the force holding it. I counted them quickly, estimating that there's about 57 soldiers in the blockade before turning to Jason.

I smirked, "So... you think you can handle all these soldiers?"

Jason swallowed, "Y-yeah! I handled the Beartic."

I raised a brow, "That was one enemy and, unless I'm wrong, I think Jason and I helped you."

Jason sighed, "You three just sit and watch, I'll handle this."

-5 minutes later-

"There's too many! Help!" Jason yelled, shooting his arrows haphazardly.

I sighed, looking at Coral, "He's a moron."

Coral held a hand to her face, "I'm well aware of it now."

I nudged Jay's arm, "Come on, we need to kill them all."

I pulled out my Stone sword and wielded both swords before going out there. Jay looked at me in a questioning fashion until I blocked an attack with the stone sword before beheading the enemy. My shield is attached to my left forearm with my left hand grasping my stone sword's hilt. The battle dragged on with a complete mess at the end of it. The three of us were sitting with our backs against each other.

We panted heavily before speaking, "Is... is that all of them?" Jay asked.

I hung my head, sweat dripping off my nose, "Ugh, why were there so many!?"

Jason looked at me, "What did you expect? The reward is 50 gold coins."

Coral ran over to us... okay, to Jason, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Jason nodded, "I'm built like a tank, heh heh... fuck I wanna go home."

I pulled out my crystal, "Map." The map appeared over the screen, so I pressed the blue dot in Pitch, "Teleport."

The four of us began to glow until we all broke apart into a series of blue lights. Next thing we knew, we were in Pitch and fell to the ground. Jay looked like he was about to puke but didn't. Coral shook her head before looking around in shock.

"Where are we!?" She screamed.

Jason covered her mouth, "Sh! We don't want to draw attention."

I struggled to my feet but stumbled a bit, "My legs are in so much pain."

Jason panted, "If only we had Potions from Skion."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Potions?"

He nodded a bit, "Yeah, they're special drinks that can reduce fatigue or heal wounds. The only drawback is how shitty they taste."

I shrugged, "Well, I think I'd take it at this point."

Coral helped us stand before hiding behind Jason, "Will anyone hurt me?" she asked cutely.

Jason blushed before rolling his eyes, "No, they won't hurt you. I promise."

Our party walked to Jay's father for the 80 gold coins as a reward. I put them in my pouch before leaving to see Craig. With the mine open to mine, Craig was happy enough to reforge Jay's weapon for free. Steel is now embedded into the edge of Jay's blade to make it sharper. Not only that, the blade is harder to chip unless it hits something of equal or greater resistance.

Jay loved it, "This is so cool."

Jason and Coral were starting to pull us, "Can we go rest now?"

I stretched, yawning slightly, "Hell yeah."

The four of us began to head back to Jason's house for the night when I felt a sudden chill. The chill only lasted for a second but I knew it was there. I looked around frantically, only noticing a single snowflake drift in the wind. It was so out of place I couldn't believe it was there.

Jay noticed, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

-Elsewhere-

{Third Person Point of View}

Geo held Silvia's mother by the throat back in Rui's homeland, "Tell me now Gardevoir!"

Margrev struggled against his grip, "I don't know! I swear I don't know!"

Geo threw her aside, drawing out his frostbitten blade, "You will tell me what I want to know."

Margrev tried to blast him with psychic but a mere swipe of his blade deflected it, "How is that possible?"

Geo made the tip of his blade pierce the floor, creating a sheet of ice around it, "Nothing is impossible, now tell me how Rui could have been brought back to life."

Margrev shook her head in shock, "This is about that little brat who ran off with my kids!?"

Geo stabbed the wall near her head, "Precisely, now, Rui died in the Gardevoir homeland. What has the power to revive a dead body there?"

Margrev bit her lip, "Why do you want to know?"

Geo took his helmet off, "It's the first place I need to look, so, answer my question."

Margrev looked down, "I only have one story my mother's mother told me. Xerneas's pool. It's said that the Old King sealed away this pool due to it's ability to revive humans but erases their memories."

Geo crossed his arms, "Who'd know where to find it?"

Margrev hung her head, "Our leader... she'd know."

Geo grabbed her head and forced her neck to run across his blade, "Thank you for the information."

As she bled out, she squirmed on the ground crying, 'Why would you do this to me?'

Geo looked back at her with a grin, "You deserve a much needed nap, now, don't get up. I'll see myself out."

When Geo left the room, he was shocked to see Anna leaning against a wall. The wall is completely covered with ice ahd icicles hung from the ceiling. He could tell she was crying but hesitated on asking.

She sniffled, "I saw him."

Geo flinched but narrowed his eyes, "You're not going to tell me where he is, are you?"

Anna shook her head, "I can't let you kill him that easily."

Geo sighed, "I will find him eventually."

Anna nodded, "I know you will Geo... you may not like what happens when you do..."

Geo froze and glanced at her in shock, "Do you..." Anna disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes, "I... do not understand that woman..." Geo frowned as he left the area.

Regardless, his mission is clear, he must find and kill his last brother.

-6 years ago-

Silvia barged her way into the palace, trying to find Rui. Her conscious just wouldn't let her rest knowing her love interest is in danger. As she entered the main room, Silvia arrived just in time to see Rui's heart get stabbed by a sword. His blood sprayed on the Gallade that murdered him as Aura looked at her with a smile.

"Hello." Aura greeted.

Silvia stared at her in shock, "What... what have you done?"

Aura looked at Rui's body in confusion, "You mean this? I got tired of him."

Silvia started to visibly shake, "All this time I... I thought... you were helping him."

Aura giggled, "Yeah.. see... I got him to help me. Turns out he helped me create the next in line for the throne."

Silvia hung her head, "I... won't accept any of this."

Aura tilted her head, "Shouldn't this make you happy? I'm having a baby Ralts."

Silvia raised a hand towards her, "You're a traitor..."

Silvia's eyes were dulled out, "What?"

The Gallade ' head was ripped off viciously by Silvia's psychic, causing Aura to freak out, "What are you doing!?"

Silvia glared at her with hate filled eyes, "Rui was innocent... kind... I secretly hoped you would help him save us from the Frost... buy now... let's see how far your body can bend."

Aura shivered in fear before yelling, "Guards!"

The next half hour consisted of screams and torn bodies. The sun had begun to set as blood pooled on the floor, bodies and pieces hung on the ceiling and painting, with the Queen hung by her own intestines. Silvia looked at Rui's body in horror, seeing it drenched in both his own blood as well as theirs. Slowly, she walks over to him, and picks him up in her arms. She lays him against her, nuzzling his head starting to cry pitifully before realizing a way to save his life.

She picks him up, "Xerneas..." she whispered before a large explosion shook the castle, "Shit, they're attacking."


End file.
